


The Lion and the Snake

by JinxedFanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Harry Potter, Coming Out, Dom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Fluff, Foreplay, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, I will add more tags as I go, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry Potter, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Possible Mpreg, Power Bottom Harry Potter, Sex, Smut, Sub Harry Potter, Teasing, Top Draco Malfoy, Yaoi, experimenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedFanfics/pseuds/JinxedFanfics
Summary: During their fourth year at Hogwarts Harry and Draco slowly start to realize that their feelings towards each other are changing. Will this be the start of something beautiful or will it lead to total disaster?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter I

**Harry’s POV**

I clearly remember the first time I ever laid my eyes upon Draco. It was back at our first year at Hogwarts, and I remember thinking to myself ‘I don’t like this guy. He is vicious, spiteful, and mean. He treats others horribly if they don’t agree with him. He’s just straight up an asshole.” We had our ups and downs through our first years at Hogwarts, but as time passed, I slowly started to catch feelings for Draco, feelings that I didn’t know how to deal with. I think it was in our fourth year that I started to notice my feelings towards him change. They changed from anger, hatred and despise to butterflies in my stomach every time I looked at him or he looked at me. I tried talking to Ron and Hermione about it, but they were either too busy to listen or they just didn’t understand why it was such a big deal. I decided to push my feelings aside for the time being, but I knew that I would have to face them eventually, and I wasn’t exactly looking forward to it.

It all escalated right around the first trial of the Triwizard Cup. I was walking in the courtyard when Draco called out to me from the big tree in the middle. “Hey Potter! Good luck with the trial, my father and I have made a small bet. I don’t think you stand more than 10 minutes in that arena. My father disagrees, he thinks that you’ll only last 5!” he taunted and jumped down from the tree once he had gotten my attention. I clenched my fists and did my best to ignore him, but he just kept going. I spun around and now stood face to face with Draco, our faces only inches apart. “I don’t care what your father thinks Malfoy.. He’s cruel and evil.” I paused for a second before continuing. “And you’re just pathetic.” I finished and turned away to leave the courtyard. Part of me wanted him to say something back so I would have an excuse to look at him again. Another part of me wanted him to follow and grab me to stop me from leaving, but he did neither of those things, so I just walked away. Later that afternoon I once again tried to talk to Ron and Hermione how I felt, but they were busy trying to figure out how to help me overcome the first trial of the Triwizard Cup the next day. I let myself sink down into one of the common room chairs and let out an exhausted sigh. It was exhausting to keep up this façade of discomfort and anger around Draco, when all I really wanted to do was tell him how I actually felt for him. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths and tried to relax. “Maybe I can finally catch up on some of the sleep I had been missing lately?” I thought to myself as I felt my body slowly sink further down into the chair. This only lasted a couple of minutes and was brutally interrupted by Neville who stormed into the common room with a small note. He was headed straight towards me and gave me the note. “This is for you Harry. I don’t know who it’s from, but I found it in front of the entrance..” He said and stepped back after almost tripping over my legs to give me the note. I exchanged confused looks with Ron and Hermione before opening the note.

“ _Meet me by the big tree in the courtyard tonight at midnight_ “

Signed DM. That’s what the note read. I looked up from the note and met Ron’s and Hermione’s curious looks. I shrugged and told them what the note said and crumbled it up and put it in my pocket. “Well? Who do you think it’s from?” Ron asked and looked over at Hermione who seemed just as excited that I had a secret admirer. I shrugged again and pushed my glasses back to their right place on my nose. “I don’t know, it could be anyone?” I lied. I knew exactly who the note was from. I recognized Draco’s handwriting as soon as I looked at it. This wasn’t the first time I had seen it, last semester he tried to taunt me before a big quidditch match by drawing me a picture of me getting smashed by the smasher. He even decided to animate it. I watched as Hermione’s expression changed from excitement to suspicion. “Are you going to meet up with them Harry?” she asked and looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes as if she was examining me to see if I was telling the truth. “I’m not sure. It could just be someone trying to pull a prank on me.” I answered and sent her a small smile to assure her that I wouldn’t do anything stupid and or reckless the day before the first trial began. I don’t think she bought it completely, but she left it at that. We spend the rest of the afternoon talking about everything and nothing, just like nothing had happened.

After dinner we all sat back in the common room and continued talking until it was time to head to bed. We said goodnight and headed to our dorms. Ron kept nagging me about the note and it was honesty starting to make me angry. “Seriously Ron? Don’t you have anything better to do than nag me?” I snapped at him and realized immediately. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you..” I mumbled and changed into my pajamas before crawling into my bed. Ron just shrugged it off and apologized for nagging me and then we left at that. I could hear Ron’s breaths slow down and get heavy as he drifted off to sleep. I tossed and turned in my own bed, trying to decide whether to meet up with Draco at midnight or not. After tossing and turning for quite a while, I decided to meet up with Draco just to get this out of my system once and for all. I looked up at the clock on the wall in the dorm and the hands on the clock showed 11:45 pm, so I slowly and quietly crawled out of bed before getting dressed as quietly as I could, making sure not to wake anyone up as I left the dorm and the common room. I made my way downstairs and headed towards the courtyard. I could feel the butterflies flying around in my stomach. The closer to the tree I got, the wilder the butterflies got. I could just about see the giant clock from here and it showed 11:59 pm, which meant that Draco could be here any second now. I was so nervous, that I could feel my legs beneath me shaking. I took a deep breath and told myself that everything was okay and that I had nothing to be nervous about. And sure enough, just as the clock started to strike 12:00 am I saw a silhouette approaching the tree. His platinum blonde hair glistened in the moonlight and his eyes sparkled slightly in the dim light coming from the few lamps scattered around the courtyard. I noticed something different about him. His usual tough expression had changed into a softer and almost embarrassed look. It would almost seem as if he was flustered. I couldn’t help but smile a bit, this soft expression actually suited Draco. As soon as he got close enough for me to see his face properly my breath was taken away. His eyes glistened like stars and his lips were curved into a shy smile as he approached me. That was the first time Draco smiled at me and genuinely meant it. “So, you actually showed up? To be honest, I didn’t expect you to.” Draco said and moved closer ever so slowly. As Draco moved closer, I instinctively moved back towards the tree trunk to the point where I couldn’t move any further. My back was now pressed against the trunk. The shy smile on Draco’s lips had now changed to a more confident smirk. “What’s the matter Potter? Snake’s got your tongue?” he teased and leaned over placing one hand right next to me head on the tree trunk. I could feel my cheeks turning redder and redder as I was standing there with my back against the trunk. I opened my mouth to speak but the words just didn’t want to come out, so I quickly shut it again and just nodded awkwardly. “Ha, that’s cute. No annoying comeback? Well in that case let me do the ‘talking’ and you just listen like a good little boy, okay?” he said and leaned even closer before I could say or do anything. Once again, our faces were only inches apart. My eyes flickered slightly as I eagerly awaited what would happen next. I wasn’t fully prepared for what Draco had planned, because what happened next shocked me. He placed a knee between my legs and pressed his body against mine, pressing my body even further against the tree trunk and closed the few inches gab between our faces. He pressed his soft lips against mine and my eyes widened. Draco gently grabbed the collar of my pajamas shirt. My legs turned to jelly and at this point it was useless to fight it, Draco had me right where he wanted me. I closed my eyes and slowly brought a hand up to Draco’s hair and softly tangled my fingers in his hair. It was like nothing else in the world mattered in that moment, it was just the two of us under the moonlight. Draco’s tongue slowly brushed against my lower lip and gently parted my lips. It felt like fireworks exploded in my chest and I tried my best to muffle a small moan, but I’m not sure it was very successful at all.

I don’t know how long we were out there for, but at some point, Draco gently pulled away and winked at me. “That was definitely something else. Let’s do that again sometime.” He said and left without another word. I couldn’t move after he left; I was still trying to comprehend what in the world just had happened. I must’ve convinced my body to move at some point because the next thing I remember is waking up in my bed in the dorm room to the sound of Ron shouting my name and shaking my shoulders. “Harry! Wake up! You’re going to be late for the trial!” he yelled, and I shot up in my bed, suddenly feeling wide awake. “What? Why didn’t you wake me earlier?” I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and heard Ron started laughing. “You’re too easy Harry! I just really wanted to see your reaction.” He laughed and sat down on my bed. We sat and talked for a while and I wanted to tell Ron about my encounter with Draco, but I just didn’t know how to get the words out so I decided to keep it to myself for the time being. I spent most of the morning getting ready for the first trial, but I kept getting this nagging feeling that something was wrong. I pushed the feeling aside and tried to focus on the task at hand. Time passed quickly and it was about time to head out. The contestants’ area wasn’t hard to miss. There was a giant tent in the middle of the big grass fields next to the quidditch pitch. I entered the tent and I was met by Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, the other contestants, and the Minister of Magic. I said my hellos and quietly found a place to sit inside the big tent. People were casually chatting around me, but all I could think of was what had happened between Draco and I last night. I closed my eyes for a moment and the memory of Draco’s soft lips pressed against mine came rushing back like a tide wave. I raised a hand and gently touched my lower lip where Draco’s tongue had touched my lip. It made me feel all warm inside and the butterflies slowly started to return. My stream of thoughts was interrupted by Dumbledore gently tapping on my shoulder, asking me if I was ready to compete in the first trial. I nodded and got up from the chair I had been sitting on. I took my place in front of the tent opening and anxiously awaited the start signal. During the Trial all I could think about was when I would get to see Draco again, I even considered writing him a note to show him that I was interested in continuing what he had started. ‘Once this is trial is all over and I am back on solid ground I will have more time to think this through.’ I thought to myself and tried to complete the trial as fast as I could.

When I got back to the common room later that evening everyone was waiting for me to celebrate that I had completed the first trial without too many bruises and scratches. I couldn’t help but laugh when Fred and George picked me up and jumped up and down with me in their arms. We laughed and chatted for a few hours before people slowly started to retreat and go to bed. I stayed up after everybody else had gone to bed, trying to work out what to write in my note for Draco. I had to start over so many times that I started to question if I would ever get it right. I let out a deep and frustrated sigh, crumbled the last piece of paper up and threw them all into the fireplace to cover my tracks. I muffled a yawn and looked at the clock. “Guess I better go to bed.” I mumbled silently to myself and headed upstairs to the dorm. I quickly changed into my pajamas and crawled into my bed before pulling the covers over me. The moment I closed me eyes everything between Draco and I came back, but this time it hit differently. My body got all tingly and hot and all I could think about was how I wanted to feel Draco’s body pressed against mine again. I wanted to feel his hands gently caressing my body, I wanted to smell his cologne, I wanted to feel his lips pressing against mine. My mind wandered and soon I found myself thinking about what else could have happened between us. At some point I ended up imagining Draco pushing me onto a bed before he crawled on top of me. I quickly pushed those images out of my head and opened my eyes again. What the hell was wrong with me?

What did this make us? Was there even anything in it, or was it just me imagining things? I had so many questions that I needed answers to.  
I think this was the first time I realized that I was sexually attracted to Draco and I couldn’t help but wonder if he felt the same way about me.  
For the next few days, I tried my best to pretend like everything was normal, but I was slowly losing it. I needed answers to my questions but I knew the only way I would get them, was to meet up with Draco again. Part of me really wanted to see Draco again, but I knew it would be difficult to get a hold on him. I couldn’t just walk up to him and ask him to follow me somewhere more private so we could talk. I had to be smart about this, but I just couldn’t figure out what to write in that stupid note. I considered just being straight up with him and tell him exactly how I felt. I tried asking Hermione what she would’ve done, without telling her exactly what was going on, but she wasn’t of much help. I knew Ron wouldn’t be able to help either, so I was pretty much all alone with this. It was frustrating and it got to a point where I started to give up on the idea of ever getting the answers I wanted. But then one day Neville came running into the common room with a small piece of paper and waved it at me. “I found this outside Harry. You must be really popular.” He said and handed over the note. I only needed to take a quick look at it before I knew who it was from. I felt my heart skip a beat when I opened it.

“ _I can’t stop thinking about you. Meet me in the study room tonight at midnight_ “ Signed DM.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t excited about getting to see Draco again. I quickly crumbled up the note before anyone else could read it. I noticed Hermione looking at me with the same suspicious look on her face as the first time I got a note. I think she was beginning to understand what was going on, but I wasn’t sure, and I didn’t want to test my luck just yet. I spend the rest of the day with Ron and Hermione in the common room talking and relaxing. It was nice to have some time off from the Triwizard Cup for a change, I knew it wouldn’t last forever though. Sooner or later I would have to prepare for the next trial. As evening slowly approached and the sun began to set it got harder and harder to contain my excitement. If I didn’t know any better, I would say that I must’ve looked like a little schoolgirl about to go on a first date with her crush, which was kind of how I felt. I could barely get anything down at dinner, but I knew I had to eat if I didn’t want Hermione to suspect more than she probably already did. I managed to finish my dinner and left the table along with Ron and Hermione before we headed back to the common room to relax for the rest of the evening. We spent hours just talking just like we usually did, but I knew I would have to tell them both what was going on eventually. The thought kind of scared me, what if they didn’t want to be my friends anymore after telling them? ‘Now you’re just being paranoid, Harry. Of course, they would still want to be your friends after you tell them everything.’ I thought to myself and pushed my worries aside for the time being. I instead focused on confronting Draco about how I felt and what this whole thing made us. But how was I supposed to do it, should I just be straight up honest, or should I try to ask Draco how he’s feeling about all of this? On second thought, Draco didn’t strike me as the type of person to openly talk about his feelings. I guess I must’ve spaced out at some point because suddenly Hermione was waving her hand in front of my face. “Uhm, hello? Earth calling Harry, is anyone home?” She asked with a small laugh looked over at Ron who was laughing as well. “Ron and I are heading to bed now and we were just wondering if you were planning on going to bed or if you’re just going to sit here spacing out by yourself?” I shrugged and looked at the time before answering, the hands showed 11:15 pm. “I think I’ll just stay up a little longer. I just need to clear my head for a while.” I replied and sent them both a soft smile. I felt bad for lying to my friends, but I wasn’t ready to tell them just yet. I said goodnight to Ron and Hermione and went back to spacing for a little while until it was time for me to head out to meet up with Draco.

When it was finally time to head out the butterflies in my stomach slowly started to wake up and my heart started racing as I walked down the hallways towards the study room. I arrived with a few minutes to spare, but that just gave me more time to try to figure out how I would like to approach this whole thing. After debating with myself for what felt like ages, I decided to just see where things went once Draco arrived and what he wanted from me. I walked over to the nearest table from the door and decided to sit down while waiting. It was now 11:59 pm, which meant that Draco was on his way and could arrive any second. Just like last time he arrived as soon as the hands reached 12:00 am. Seeing him again was felt like small fireworks inside my chest. I sent him a shy smile and waved softly. “So.. You wanted to see me again?” I asked silently and looked over at the door where Draco was leaned against he doorframe with his arms crossed across his chest. He just stood there with the most casual facial expression I had ever seen anyone make. “Yeah.. I guess I did?” He responded and slowly started walking towards me. His casual expression changed into a more confident smile that slowly turned into a soft smirk the closer to me he got. He stopped right in front of me and tilted his head slightly to the right while looking at me. “What’s the matter Potter? You seem a little out of it. I’m not making you nervous, am I?” he said as he gently grabbed my chin and lifted my head to make me look at him. “N-no.. Not at all.” I barely managed to get the words out without stuttering. My heart was racing in my chest and all I could think about was how badly I wanted him to kiss me again. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. “Kiss me.. Please?” I asked softly, still looking up at him. I could see his eyes spark for a second and it was clear that he was considering his next move. “And what if I don’t want to?” He teased and leaned in to teasingly pretend to kiss me before gently pulling away right before our lips met. “Please Draco.. I can’t think about anything else. I need you to kiss me again..” I pleaded and stretched to get closer to him. “You’re lucky that I think you’re cute, Potter.” He said and leaned back in, but this time he didn’t pull away right before our lips met. This time he kissed me for real. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gently pulled him closer to me. I could tell that he wanted to kiss me too, because he didn’t resist when I pulled him closer. This kiss was much more passionate than the first one had been. I slowly stood up from the table making sure not to break the kiss while I got up. I think Draco understood where I was going with this because the next thing I know is Draco gently grabbing my shoulders and turning us slightly around backing us up towards the wall. Once we reached the wall the kiss had turned from passionate to straight up lustful. Draco elegantly slid my robe off of my shoulders and was now untying my tie. Meanwhile I was struggling with Draco’s tie, but he didn’t seem to care at all. I finally managed to get it untied and slid off his robe before fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Draco didn’t seem to have any issues with unbuttoning my shirt at all. He let his hand slide up my chest as I finished unbuttoning his shirt. We paused for a second only to catch our breaths. I let my hands slowly run up and down Draco’s perfectly formed chest. Without hesitation Draco pulled away and broke the kiss. We were both panting, and I looked at Draco in confusion. “Did I do something wrong?” I asked silently. Draco shook his head and a small smirk spread across his lips. “No, not at all. I just got an idea.” He said as the smirk curving his lips grew bigger and bigger. “Do you trust me, Potter?” Draco asked and looked at me, his head slightly tilted. “Mhmm.” I barely managed to answer his question. I wanted more and kissing just wasn’t enough at this point. I noticed the sparks in Draco’s eyes when he asked me to close my eyes, which I more than willingly did. I gasped softly in surprise when I felt Draco’s lips on my left collarbone. He started kissing along both collarbones and slowly worked his way down my chest and onto my stomach. Draco had now reached the hem of my jeans and teasingly kissed my hipbone. I had to bite my lip to mask the small moans I so desperately wanted to let out. Draco effortlessly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans end gently pulled them down. I wasn’t sure for how much longer I would be able to hold back my moans. Draco teasingly pulled on the hem of my boxers with his teeth. “What’s the matter, Potter? You’re looking rather tense.” Draco said and looked up at me from the floor. A confident smirk spread across his hips as he kept teasing me. Fighting the moans got harder and harder the more Draco teased me. “You’re r-really enjoying this, aren’t y-you?..” I managed to ask even though every time I tried to open my mouth there was a moan trying to escape. At last I decided that I didn’t care anymore, it had now gotten way too hard to hide my moans. As soon as the first moan escaped me, I quickly covered my mouth and felt the blood rise in my cheeks. I didn’t expect it to be that loud and it was so embarrassing to say the least. I heard Draco softly chuckle at my reaction. “Ha, that’s cute, Potter. You’re so much fun to tease.” He said and slowly started to pull on my boxers. Draco effortlessly pulled down my boxers. I instinctively looked away to hide my face that was just as red as a tomato by now. “Don’t be shy Potter, I want to see and everything. Don’t hide from me.” He said and gently grabbed a hold of my member and slowly started moving his hand up and down. I bit down on my lip hard and muffled a moan. I looked down at Draco who was smirking up at me as he kept moving his hand. I reached down to tangle my fingers in Draco’s soft hair and gently pulled on it. We were both breathing heavily, and I could see in Draco’s eyes that I wasn’t the only one wanting more.

The excitement didn’t last long though, all of a sudden Draco stood up, pressed a hand against my mouth and whispered “Shh. Madam Norris is coming, don’t move..” Draco practically pressed himself as close to me as he possibly could while we waited for Madam Norris to pass by the study room.

It felt like it took Madam Norris ages to pass by, but I wasn’t complaining. I got to be close to Draco and feel the heat from his body against mine. When she was finally gone Draco and I both started laughing and Draco hesitantly pulled away. “Well, I guess we’ll have to continue this some other time then? What do you say Potter, are you up for that?” Draco asked still chuckling softly. “Yeah, definitely. But we should probably rethink the next location to somewhere Madam Norris don’t come around.” I replied and rubbed my neck awkwardly before picking up my tie. Draco nodded and picked his tie up as well. We got dressed and left the study room separately just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter I of The Lion and the Snake!  
> I hope you enjoy the story so far~  
> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you want me to continue the story


	2. Chapter II

**Harry‘s POV**

As the fourth year went by Draco and I kept meeting different places around the castle in secret. And step by step we took a little bit further every time we met. We basically spend most of the year messing around and testing each other’s limits. I guess you could say that we were just trying to distract ourselves from the inevitable, the summer break. Neither one of us were looking forward to spending two months not being able to see each other. I think Draco had started to soften up whenever he was around me. His usual spiteful self, kind of disappeared over the past few months. I tried to talk to him about taking the next step and start dating, but every time I tried to open that conversation he shut me down saying he wasn’t ready to make us an official thing yet and that we still had to figure out a bunch of stuff before we should tell anyone about us. I would be lying if I said that it didn’t hurt, but I knew that nothing good would come out of pushing him.

We arranged to meet up the day before summer break. We had managed to sneak blankets and pillows into a broom closet close the study room so that we would always have them close if we decided that we wanted to cuddle. I had managed to find some candles and some matches to try to set a cozy mood. I arrived way earlier than we had planned to meet so I could prepare everything. I collected the pillows and blankets from the broom closet and scattered the candles around the room before lightening them. I had arranged the pillows and blankets on the floor right in the middle of the room. I had to move a few tables though, but it was worth it. The candles were skillfully placed on the surrounding tables. Draco had no idea what I had planned, and I decided that I would surprise him once he got here. I waited outside the study room for him and beamed at the sight of him. I waved softly at him and sent him a quick smile. “I have a surprise for you.” I said and took off my tie to blindfold him. “Potter? What the hell is going on here?” Draco asked surprised and fumbled around, confused with this whole situation. “Just trust me.” I said and grabbed Draco’s hand before pulling him into the study room. I removed the blindfold from his eyes and walked over to the middle of the room where I had placed all the pillows and blankets. “Come sit with me?” I asked softly and sat down before patting on the pillows next to me. Draco just stood there completely dumbfounded at me for a few minutes. “Potter, what the hell is all this?” He finally asked and walked over to sit down next to me. He looked around the room and I couldn’t make out if he was impressed or annoyed. “Well, I just thought that I would make out last night before summer break special- You don’t like it? I can totally remove the candles if you don’t-” I said and started to get up, but I was stopped by Draco’s hand around my wrist. “Did I tell you to move, Potter?” He said and gently pulled me back down on the pillows. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me softly. “You truly are hopeless, aren’t you? What am I going to do with you?” Draco asked rhetorically and looked down at me. I cuddled up in his arms and took a deep breath, inhaling Draco’s scent. I nuzzled my head into his chest and softly wrapped my arms around his chest.

We stayed like this for a while until I gently pulled away and sat up straight. “Draco- I know you’re not ready to make us an official thing yet, but I need to know what we are-” I started off and carefully watched Draco’s reaction. “I mean, we’ve been messing around for an entire school year by now, don’t you think it’s time to at least admit to ourselves what we have become?” I could see Draco’s jaw tense up and he was really considering his answer. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. “Please say something Draco?” I carefully watched Draco and part of me already knew the answer coming from Draco. “Why is it so important to you? Why can’t we just be the two of us until I feel comfortable enough to tell people about us?” he asked and looked at me. His eyes looked sad and I couldn’t help but think that I was at fault. The words hurt more than Draco had intended them to and he immediately realized that he had hurt me. “I’m sorry.” He muttered and stretched his hand out. He waited for me to take it, but I pushed it away and got up instead. “Don’t be. It’s fine- I just thought that we could maybe take the next step, that’s all.” I said and turned my back on Draco in hopes that he wouldn’t notice the tears that had started to form in the corners of my eyes. I could hear Draco getting on his feet behind me, but I didn’t turn around. I didn’t want him to see that I was crying. “What’s wrong?” I heard Draco’s soft voice behind me, and it was almost unbearable. But instead of making me sad it made me angry instead and I turned around to face Draco, frantically wiping the tears away from my eyes. “What’s wrong? What’s _wrong?!_ ” I shouted back startling Draco and made him take a few steps back. “Why do you always push me way? Why do you keep avoiding the subject whenever I bring it up?! Have you ever stopped to consider that _I_ am ready to commit?” I clenched my fists and took a deep shaky breath before continuing. “What about what _I_ want, huh?! You keep telling me that I mean a lot to you, but lately you haven’t been particularly good at showing it!” My whole body was shaking with anger and the tears stung in my eyes. Draco tried to shush me in fear that someone might hear us and that just made me even angrier. “Don’t you _dare_ shush me! I will not keep my voice down just because it makes you uncomfortable-” I trailed off as I noticed that Draco’s face had changed from confused and surprised to sad and hurt. I couldn’t look at him anymore, I needed to get out of there. I turned away and went straight for the door. “I can’t do this anymore Draco- I’m done.” And with those words I left the room with Draco standing there just staring after me. As soon as I was out of there, I started running back towards the Gryffindor common room. “Harry! Wait!” I heard Draco shouting after me as I ran down the hallways, but I didn’t care, and I didn’t stop to let him explain.

The next day everyone left for the summer holidays. Ron was excited to see his family again and I wasn’t at all excited to go back to the Dursley’s at all. They hated me and I hated them. That’s just how it had always been, and I was kind of okay with that. It was only for a few weeks though, so it was bearable. The Weasley’s had been so kind to offer me that I could come visit them every summer for as long as I wanted, and I had gladly accepted that offer. I got to spend time with Ron and I didn’t have to spend two months with the Dursley’s. But this summer it was different. I felt bad about the way I had acted out in front of Draco, but I didn’t know what to do about it. I didn’t know his address and I was pretty sure that Draco’s father definitely wouldn’t appreciate Harry Potter was sending his son letters. But I think it was safe to say that I had fallen completely and utterly in love with Draco Malfoy and deep down I think he felt the same way about me, he just wasn’t ready to admit it to himself yet. The thought hurt way more than it should, but I reminded myself that he would hopefully come around after the summer holiday was over.

Days passed and I started to miss Draco less day by day. I was simply too busy during the day and too tired to think about anything before going to sleep. Most nights my head barely even hit the pillow before I was gone, but the few evenings I didn’t fall asleep instantly my thoughts weren’t focused on Draco, they were focused on next year’s semester on Hogwarts instead. I would be lying if I said that I had completely forgotten about Draco, because a few days before leaving to go back to Hogwarts an unknown owl arrived with a letter addressed to me but with the Weasley home’s address on it. I took one look at the letter and immediately knew who it was from. I could recognize that handwriting anywhere. I took a deep breath and shakily opened the letter, and oh Merlin was I surprised. Draco had practically sent me a novel in the letter.

“ _Dear Harry_

 _Oh Merlin, where do I even begin? Uhm- I’m really sorry for hurting you, I didn’t mean to. It’s true that I have never stopped to consider what you want and for that I am truly sorry, I should’ve been better at listening to you and opening up to you about how I feel. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and I think I’m ready. You’re all I see whenever I close my eyes and the thought of not being able to see you every day is killing me. It never occurred to me how much I was hurting you by not admitting to myself how I truly feel about you, about us. It’s true that I haven’t been very good at showing how much you actually mean to me and I intend to make it up to you as soon as I possibly can. As you can probably tell from this letter romance has never really been my strong side and I honestly don’t know what to say or write that will make you want to give me a second chance. But I hope you can find it in your hard to see past this and give me a chance to make it up to you when we get back to Hogwarts. Even if you can’t, I just want you to know that I truly am sorry. I don’t know how to say this, so I’m just going to be straightforward about it- I think- I think I’m in love with you Harry-_ “

as I read through the letter, I could feel tears of joy forming in my eyes and before I knew it, they dripped onto the letter in my hands.

**Draco’s POV**

All I could do was watch as Harry got more and more angry. He kept shouting despite the fact that I tried to shush him so we wouldn’t get caught, that only seemed to make ham even angrier. “Harry- Please keep your voice down- Someone might hear you-“ I tried but Harry quickly cut me off and snapped back “I will not keep my voice down just because it makes you uncomfortable-“ He trailed off and looked at me. I think he realized that his words had hurt me because he fell quiet after that and quickly turned away before walking out the door. But the words he said right before leaving were the words that hurt the most. “I can’t do this anymore Draco- I’m done.” And then he was gone. I heard running in the hallway, so I followed and tried to shout at him to wait, but he didn’t seem to care at all, he just kept running. And just like that I was alone in the big hallway. I decided to go back to clean the study room before going to bed. I felt something that I had never thought I would ever feel over anyone and especially not Potter. I felt hurt and betrayed Tears were slowly running down my cheeks and before I knew it, I was sitting on my knees, sobbing into one of the pillows. ‘No- This is stupid. Why the hell am I crying over Potter?’ I thought to myself and wiped the tears off my face before quickly emptying the room and went straight to bed afterwards.

I woke up the next morning to Crabbe and Goyle standing on either side of my bed, just staring at me. I quickly sat up and glared at them. “What is it?” I snarled and yawned. They looked carefully at each other before Crabbe spoke. “We are just worried about you, that’s all.” He said and Goyle nodded in agreement. “Yeah, you don’t seem to be sleeping very well lately.” He added. I sighed and slowly ran a hand through my hair before getting out of bed. “Well- I guess I just have a lot on my mind lately-“ I said and completely ignored them for the rest of the morning. I was happy to be leaving the school when it was finally time. I just wanted to get out of there as fast as I could, not that I was excited to go home, but I just needed to get away. The train ride back to London felt like it took days instead of hours. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle kept talking about all these unimportant things the entire way back. It was starting to get on my nerves because all I wanted to do was shout at them to shut up. I wanted to tell them what was going on, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. So, I just pretended to listen and occasionally smiled or nodded whenever it fit into their conversation.

The fight with Harry from last night kept playing on repeat in my head and each time I came up with a new way that I could have stopped Harry from leaving. ‘If only I had been honest about how I feel-‘ I kept thinking to myself and sighed silently. ‘Maybe if I take a nap? -‘ I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off. It wasn’t a very pleasant nap though, images of last night and the way Harry had looked at me, puffy and teary eyes. It was devastating to re-watch the fight, and I don’t know how I didn’t notice how much my words had hurt Harry last night, but I could see it crystal clear now. I must have been mumbling in my sleep because suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently. “Draco, are you okay? You seem pretty stressed out about something.” I slowly opened my eyes only to find Pansy directly in front of my face. I gasped in surprise and tried to move away only to realize that I had somehow curled myself up in the corner closest to the window, so there was nowhere to move way to. I groaned in frustration and shoved Pansy out of my face. “have neither of you heard about the term ‘personal space’ before?” I asked annoyed and looked between the three of them, arms crossed over my chest. “Sure, I have,” Pansy grinned and continued, “I just choose not to follow it.” I rolled my eyes at her and sighed in relief as a familiar building appeared further ahead.

As soon as the train pulled up and came to a stop at King’s Cross I hurried out of the train and went to pick up my luggage. I heard Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle calling out to me to wait for them, but I didn’t care. I just wanted to go home so I wouldn’t have to worry about bumping into Harry at the platform. Unfortunately, that was exactly what happened when I hurried out of the station to find my parents so we could return to the manor. I’m not sure who was at fault, but I guess neither of us were looking at where we were going in our hurry t get out of there. Our trolleys were knocked over and our luggage fell to the ground with a loud crash. “Hey! Watch where the hell you’re going-“ I blurted out before I could think of anything else to say. “Sorry-“ Harry mumbled back and quickly picked his luggage up and hurried in the direction he had been heading before we collided. I just about noticed the tears in Harry’s eyes as he walked past me. I spun around and stared after him, I wanted to grab his arm and pull him back and hug him, but he was gone before I could do anything. Flashbacks from our fight appeared in my head and just like that I was alone again. I took a deep breath and started walking out to the parking lot to find my parents.

My mother practically threw herself at me and hugged me tightly once she saw me. “My darling Draco, oh Merlin how I’ve missed you!” she squeaked as I struggled to get out of her embrace. I glanced over at my father and he seemed to be just as unimpressed as he always was. “Draco my boy, it’s good to have you back.” He said in a stiff monotone voice that sent shivers down my spine. I knew that I would eventually have to tell them everything and I was dreading my father’s reaction the most. He had never really been fond of Harry, especially not after he tricked my father into accidentally freeing our house elf Dobby. I looked up at him and nodded. “It’s good to be back.”

We traveled back to the manor in silence, not that I mined, some peace and quiet was just what I needed. I hurried inside the manor once we got there completely ignoring both my parents shouting at me, asking why I was in such a hurry. I knew I had to make it up to Harry, but how? I flopped down onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow before letting out a long, frustrated groan. My thoughts whirled around, and I couldn’t concentrate on anything but how on earth I was supposed to give Harry a proper apology and make it up to him.

After what felt like hours of thinking, I decided that I would try to write him a letter telling him how sorry I was and how I really felt. That turned out to be a lot harder than I originally had thought it out to be. I rapidly went through the papers, crumbling them up, scratching things and words out, starting over what felt like a million times before I had finally written something that I felt was good enough and expressed how I felt.

“ _Dear Harry_

 _Oh Merlin, where do I even begin? Uhm- I’m really sorry for hurting you, I didn’t mean to. It’s true that I have never stopped to consider what you want and for that I am truly sorry, I should’ve been better at listening to you and opening up to you about how I feel. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and I think I’m ready. You’re all I see whenever I close my eyes and the thought of not being able to see you every day is killing me. It never occurred to me how much I was hurting you by not admitting to myself how I truly feel about you, about us. It’s true that I haven’t been very good at showing how much you actually mean to me and I intend to make it up to you as soon as I possibly can. As you can probably tell from this letter romance has never really been my strong side and I honestly don’t know what to say or write that will make you want to give me a second chance. But I hope you can find it in your hard to see past this and give me a chance to make it up to you when we get back to Hogwarts. Even if you can’t, I just want you to know that I truly am sorry. I don’t know how to say this, so I’m just going to be straightforward about it- I think- I think I’m in love with you Harry-_ “

I stared at the letter in front of me for a while before putting it into an envelope and writing down Harry’s name on it. I stared at it some more before I remembered that Harry usually always spent the last month of the summer holiday at the Weasley’s house, so I wrote their address down as well. I heard soft knocking on my door and my mother’s voice on the other side. “Draco, darling, are you alright? Can I come in?” She asked and I quickly hit the letter in my desk drawer before answering her. “Yeah, you come in.” I turned around in my chair so that I was facing the door when my mother entered my room. She looked worried. She sat down on my bed, folding her hands in her lap. “Draco, your father and I are very worried about you. You look pale, are you sure you’re feeling alright? You’re not sick, are you?” she asked silently. I could tell that’s not what she really wanted to talk about though. Her eyes were rested on my desk drawer where I had hidden the letter. ‘Crap. They already know!’ I looked at my mother and then it all just came rushing over me like a tide wave. All the confusion, anger, sadness. It just became too much, and I couldn’t hold it back anymore. I hid my face in my hands and started sobbing. The first sob had barely even left my throat before my mother’s arms were wrapped around me, pulling me in for a hug. She gently stroked my hair and told me everything would be okay. “You don’t understand mother-“ I started, but it wasn’t easy due to the sobbing. “I’m- I’m in love with someone, but I’m afraid they don’t feel the same way about me-“ I managed to get out between the sobs, that had now turned into literal crying. “It’s not just someone- It’s- It’s actually a he-“ I looked up at my mother, tears streaming down my face, eyes red and puffy. I immediately realized what I had just said and my eyes widened in panic. “Please don’t tell father!” I blurted out and tried to pull away from my mother’s embrace, but she just held my closer, still gently stroking my hair. “It’s okay Draco. This will be our little secret until you’re ready to tell Lucius as well.” Her words were warm and comforting and I slowly started to feel better. “Father won’t be pleased no matter how long I wait-“ I mumbled and looked away. I heard my mother chuckle softly, which made me smile. “No, I suppose you’re right.” She said and placed a kiss on my forehead. “So, why don’t you tell me about this boy that you have taken a liking to?” She asked and I immediately started rambling on and on about everything that I liked about Harry. His eyes, his smile, his laugh, everything about him.

It felt good to finally tell someone about Harry and I knew I could trust my mother not to tell anyone before I was ready. My mother and I talked for a very long time before one of the house elves came knocking on the door, announcing that dinner was ready. We went down to eat together, and I silently thanked my mother for listening and comforting me. I even told her that I love her, which made her light up in the brightest smile. She had always been kind to me and had always tried to understand me instead of just scolding me whenever I did something wrong, or wrong according to my father who was a lot less understanding. We ate in silence, but we always did, so it didn’t really bother me. I was just glad that it had been my mother who came to check on me and not my father.

After dinner I went straight back to my room, excusing myself with homework that I needed to get done. I closed the door to my room behind me and slowly let myself sink down onto the floor, back pressed against the door. ‘If only I could see you Harry- I want to hold you and tell you how much you mean to me-‘ I thought to myself and let my mind wander for a bit. I think I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I woke up to the sound of my head hitting the floor. That was definitely going to bruise and swell at some point later on. I looked around my room and realized that it had gotten quite dark outside. I checked the time and it was past midnight, which meant that my parents had gone to sleep. ‘Now’s my chance to send the letter.’ I carefully opened my door and made sure that it wouldn’t creak as I opened it. I snuck out and tiptoed down the hallways until I reached our small owlery. I gave the letter to one of the owls and sent it away before sneaking back into my room to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter II of The Lion and the Snake!  
> I hope you enjoy the story so far~  
> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you want me to continue the story


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Ron and Hermione finds out about Harry and Draco.  
> Ron ends up not taking it very well and lashes out at Harry verbally. This may be triggering or offensive to some people

**Draco’s POV**

For the first time since my first year at Hogwarts I was excited to go back. I would get to see Harry again, or so I hoped. I had no idea how he had responded to the letter or if it even got there in time before we had to go back to school. All I could do was pray that Harry had gotten the letter and had decided to give me a second chance. My mother was a great support whenever I started to doubt myself, my father, not so much. He was his usual stone-faced self that nothing was ever good enough for. The sooner I could leave the manor and get away from him the better. So far my mother had kept her promise about not telling my father anything, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he would find out.

I never really noticed how tense I had been the last few days of the summer holiday before I was sitting in the train on the way back to Hogwarts and I could finally relax. My neck and shoulders were awfully sore. I tried rubbing my neck to relieve some of the pain, but it didn’t seem to work. Pansy noticed and offered to give me a quick massage. I was skeptical at first but ended up agreeing in the end when the pain wouldn’t go away no matter what I did. “There, isn’t that way better?” Pansy asked when she was done. “Yeah, thanks Pansy.” I mumbled and looked out the window. We all sat in silence for quite some time before Crabbe broke it. “So, how was your summer Draco?” He asked and sounded genuinely curious. I thought about my answer for a bit. “Oh, you know- Trying to live up to my father’s expectations, homework. The usual.” I said but strongly considered mentioning the letter I had spent hours trying to get right. I’m not sure they bought it, but then they took turns telling me about their summer. Crabbe had been in his room most of the summer. Goyle had been helping his father with something neither of us caught because he was mumbling. Pansy had been traveling with her parents most of the summer and had seen a lot of exciting places. We all fell quiet again after that, but it didn’t bother me too much. Now I had time to plan out how I intended to win Harry back so to speak.

The train ride felt longer than usual, I assumed it was because I kept thinking about all the different ways, I could surprise Harry. Candles and rose pedals kept coming back, so I thought I might as well use it.

When we finally arrived at the train station at Hogwarts everyone hurried out of the train to get to their bags and other belongings. I stayed in my seat a little longer to try to avoid the chaos there would be on the platform. After a few minutes it appeared the worst part was over, so I got up and exited the train to find my things. The chaos was winding down and people were disappearing from the platform after gathering their belongings. I quickly located my bags and picked them up before heading up towards the castle. In the corner of my eyes I saw a familiar silhouette. Harry was walking beside me. Suddenly all my confidence from earlier was gone and I didn’t know what to say or do. “Hi- I uhm- It’s nice to see you again Potter-“ I managed to get out. Harry slowly turned his head and then realized who he was walking beside. His face turned as red as a tomato and I couldn’t help but smile. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me. “I- Thanks. It’s good to see you again too-“ He mumbled and clenched his fist around a piece of paper. It took me a few minutes before I recognized the paper and my eyes widened. He was holding my letter in his hand. It made me incredibly happy to see that the letter had arrived in time. “Harry listen- About our fight before the holiday- I really am so-“ But I didn’t get to finish my sentence before harry cut me off. “Do you really mean it?” He asked silently. When I looked confused at him, he held up the letter. “Do you really mean it?” he asked again, this time loud and clear and I swear if we hadn’t been the only two people left on the platform I would’ve probably tried to shush him. I looked at harry with a sheepish smile. “I do. Harry I’m really sorry about how I’ve treated you- I should’ve been honest with you, and myself as well-“ Next thing I know is Harry throwing himself at me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I was taken by surprise and we almost stumbled to the ground. I could Harry quietly sob into my chest and the only thing I could think of at that moment was gently stroking his hair, trying my best to comfort him.

I don’t know how long we were out there for, but we ended up having to skip dinner. There was no point in trying to get there in time, besides Harry needed me and he was too big of a mess to even think about food. Tears kept streaming down his face and he kept asking if I had really meant what I had written in the letter. I don’t know how many times I had to assure him that I had meant every single word and it was honestly starting to annoy me. ‘Why is he so damn insecure? Can’t he just accept the fact that I apologized and move on?’ I thought to myself and gently pulled away from Harry’s embrace. “Look Potter- It’s starting to get dark and we should probably head back to the castle. People might start to worry that I’ve kidnapped you or something.” I joked and it made Harry laugh softly. He nodded in agreement and we made our way up to the castle.

I knew everyone would be busy either eating in the Great Hall or unpacking back in their dorms, so I figured that now was my chance to show Harry how I really felt. I asked him to quickly go and unpack his things and then meet me in the study room. At first he looked confused but agreed and went on his way to unpack. I quickly ran down to the Slytherin dorms and unpacked my things before heading back to the study room to make everything ready. I arranged the pillows and blankets to look somewhat like a bed and scattered the candles across the room before lightninging them. As the finishing touch I conjured some rose petals and scattered them across the room as well. Once I was done, I took a few seconds to admire my work before I heard footsteps closing in from the hallway.

Harry’s reaction was priceless. At first he just stared confused at the scenery, but then he realized what was going on and the biggest and brightest smile I have ever seen in my life spread across Harry’s lips and he turned to look at me. “Did you do all of this just for me?” He asked with watery eyes and a shaky voice. I nodded and smiled back at him. “Yeah. Like I wrote in the letter I know I haven’t been very good at showing you how much you actually mean to me, so this is me trying to make it up to you-“ I slowly rubbed the back of my neck and looked at Harry. “So uhm- Do you uhm- Do you like it?” Harry stared at me like I had said something wrong and I felt my heart slowly sink in my chest. “Like it? Oh Draco- I love it!” Harry then said and I couldn’t believe my own ears. I pulled Harry in for a hug and held him close. Harry tilted his slightly and looked up at me. “Can I kiss you Draco?” he asked softly. I didn’t hesitate, not even for just a second. I gently grabbed Harry’s chin and lifted his head slightly before placing my lips on top of his. I seductively ran my tongue along Harry’s bottom and let a soft moan escape my lips. Harry opened his mouth slightly and invited me in. I deepened the kiss and slid a hand up under Harry’s shirt to feel his skin. A soft moan escaped Harry’s lips and I could feel his body shiver slightly with anticipation. I smirked softly and slowly circled my tongue around inside Harry’s mouth, claiming it as mine.

The kiss was long and passionate, but after some time I gently broke it off, we were both panting and trying to catch our breaths. “Do you trust me?” I asked Harry and placed my other hand firmly on his back. He nodded. “I do.” He said. In one swift movement I swept Harry off his feet and gently laid him down on the blankets. Harry blinked surprised up at me and then laughed. “That was- Amazing-“ Harry’s amazement made me smile. I straddled Harry’s waist and bend down to start kissing him again, with more passion this time. Harry’s hands found their way up to my shirt and slid underneath it. I shivered slightly as his hands touched my skin. I gently cupped Harry’s face with my hands and pulled him slowly up towards me, sitting us up straight instead of laying down. Harry’s hands started fumbling with the buttons on my shirt and one by one he opened them, sliding the shirt of off my shoulders carefully so the kiss wouldn’t be broken off. I could feel myself starting to harden and let out a soft moan as I started unbuttoning Harry’s shirt. Once I had unbuttoned Harry’s shirt and slid it of off his shoulders, I broke off the kiss. Harry whimpered silently when I moved. “I’m ready to take the next step, I want to fuck you, Potter.” I said with a smirk. Harry bit his lip and his body shivered with anticipation again. I could tell that Harry was getting hard as well, the way he kept shifting underneath me made it crystal clear. “well, what do you say Potter?” I teased and placed a hand on his crotch, pressing lightly down. Harry bit his lip harder and fought back a moan, but I didn’t back down that easily. I just pressed down a bit harder than before and smirked at how Harry reacted. “Oh Merlin! Yes- Please- I can’t take it anymore-“ Harry tried to hold another moan back but didn’t succeed this time. It felt like someone had just sent electric impulses down my spine and I had to bite hard down on my lip to stop a moan from escaping my lips.

I pushed myself of off Harry and opened his belt before unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off. Harry groaned in relief as his pants were pulled of off him and looked up at me, eyes pleading to do something. I turned him over and told him to get up on his hands and knees, which he obediently did, no questions asked. The mere thought amused me, and I couldn’t help but wonder what else I could make him do. I pushed that thought aside for the time being and turned my focus back to Harry. I got up on my knees behind him and teasingly traced my fingers along his lower ribs, which sent shivers down Harry’s spine. “P-please Draco- I’m going crazy over here-“ He whimpered. In a swift and elegant move, I had pulled his boxers down around Harry’s knees. I reached around his waist and gently started stroking Harry’s hardened cock. Harry gasped in pleasure and arched his hips into my strokes. I licked a finger on my free hand and circled around Harry’s hole before slowly pushing my finger inside. I held still to give Harry time to adjust, but he whined impatiently. “H-hurry up- I can’t take it anymore-“ A smirk slowly formed on my lips. “Well, if you’re sure don’t say I didn’t warn you.” I answered and started moving my finger. I started out slow, but slowly sped up and eventually added a second finger while I kept stroking Harry’s cock with my other hand. Harry was a moaning mess at this point, but he was _my_ moaning mess. I groaned silently as my pants started to get uncomfortably tight. I let go of Harry’s cock to get rid of my pants. Harry whined softly at the loss of my hand stroking him. I made up for the missing hand by moving my fingers faster and slightly deeper. Harry moaned loudly and the sound send a wave of satisfaction down my spine. I pulled my pants and boxers just far enough down to hint what was coming next. “I’m going to remove my fingers now Potter.” I said and teasingly pulled my fingers out. Harry whimpered and instinctively arched his hips towards me. “I want to hear you beg for it, Potter. You have to earn it.” I teased and nudged my cock against Harry’s hole to tease him even more. When Harry arched his hips further back towards me, I slightly pulled away. “I told you that you have to earn it Potter.” Harry whimpered and it was getting harder for me to restrain myself. All I wanted to do was ram into him right here and now. “P-please Draco- I want- I want you inside me- Please-“ Harry begged. “That’s right Potter. Beg for me. Beg for me to fuck you.” I groaned and had to remind myself that I still wanted to hear Harry say that he wanted me to fuck him. “P-please Draco- Fuck me- Please, I beg you- I can’t take this anymore-“ Harry begged again and a silent growl tore its way out of my throat. I grabbed Harry’s hips and rammed inside of him. Harry moaned loudly and clenched his fists around the blankets underneath him. Harry rolled his hips rhythmically against me as I was thrusting into him. I tightened my grip on his hips slightly and groaned as the waves of pleasure rushed over me. Each thrust sent shivers of pleasure through both our bodies and I felt my climax closing in. “Fuck- I’m going to come Potter-“ I groaned and thrusted a bit faster towards the end. I leaned over and grabbed Harry’s cock once again which made him jerk forwards a bit. “M-me too Draco- Ah! I’m coming-“ Harry cried out just before his climax. “Fuck- Ah! P-Potter-“ I moaned as I came. I pulled out and collapsed on my side on the blankets. Harry let himself fall next to me and I wrapped an arm around him to pull him closer to me. “Mine-“ I mumbled under my breath. We were both panting heavily, but I didn’t mind. I had finally admitted to myself who I was and who I wanted to be with. And that person was none other than Harry bloody fucking Potter. I smiled softly to myself and just enjoyed the feeling of having him this close to me.

**Harry’s POV**

I had never thought that my first time would be with a guy, and especially not Draco. But here we were, laying tangled up in each other on the blankets Draco had arranged for us in the study room. We were enjoying the after shutters from our climaxes. I slowly turned around in Draco’s arms to look at him. “That was- Amazing!” I beamed up at him and sent him a smile. I was exhausted and a bit sore, but it was totally worth it. Looking back, I can’t imagine my first time being more perfect than it was. Sure, it was awkward at the start, but I think it would’ve been just as awkward if I had been with a girl. And to be honest, I was glad that Draco had taken the lead, because I wouldn’t have known what to do. Draco lazily looked back at me and smiled back. “Glad you liked it Potter.” He mumbled and sleepily rested his head on top of mine. We stayed like this, tangled up in each other for quite some time.

After what felt like hours of just cuddling, I slowly sat up. “hate to break it to you Draco- But we should probably head back to our dorms. People are probably wondering where the hell we are.” I said and gently shook Draco’s shoulders, but the only response I got was a very sleepy “Mm, whatever. People can think what they want-“ I sighed and shook Draco’s shoulders again, a bit more persistently this time. “I’m serious, we really should head back.” I said and looked down at Draco who groaned and slowly sat up. “Why do have to be so damn serious all the time?” he asked and stretched. I scuffed and folded my arms across my chest. “I’m not _that_ serious-“ Draco laughed and softly patted me on the head. “I’m just worried about how your friends will react if they find out what you’ve been doing.” I said softly. “More like _who_ I’ve been doing.” Draco said with a wide grin but agreed with me that he was not really feeling like having that conversation right now.

We got dressed but had some difficulties finding our clothing and figuring out which shirts belonged to who. I thought we had gotten it right at the end, but oh Merlin had I been wrong. To my big surprise Ron and Hermione were waiting up for me when I got back to the Gryffindor common room. “Where the bloody hell have you been?!” Ron blurted out as soon as I entered the room and I couldn’t help but feeling guilty. I had after all promised them both that I would see them after dinner when they had left the platform several hours earlier. “I uhm- It’s complicated-“ I started off and awkwardly rubbed my neck with my hand, but before I could even continue to explain myself Hermione cut me off. “Harry, why on earth are you wearing a _Slytherin_ tie?” I looked down in horror and noticed it too. I had accidentally grabbed Draco’s tie on my way out instead of my own. ‘Well this is just fantastic. Brilliant. Splendid. Why am I such an idiot?’ I thought to myself. Ron must’ve noticed it too while I was too busy lecturing myself in my head. “Wait, don’t tell me-“ He started and it was like the puzzle pieces finally fell into place for them both. “Harry-“ Hermione started and watched me carefully as if she was afraid I was going to break if she gave me one wrong look. “All those times you wanted to talk about how your feelings towards Malfoy was starting to change-“ Ron interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. “Whoa, wait, hold up- Harry, have you been screwing Malfoy? _Draco Malfoy_ , the pureblood bastard that hates our guts?” I kept my head down, eyes practically glued to floor. I was afraid to meet their eyes. This was not the way I had planned for them to find out. I didn’t know what to say, so I just shrugged nervously, carefully placing my left arm across my chest while slowly stroking my hand up and down my right arm. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I braced myself for whatever I thought was going. I flinched slightly as I was the pair of shoes in front of me. I don’t know what I was expecting, but a hug was not one of the things on that list. “Oh Harry, why didn’t you just tell us?” Hermione asked softly and squeezed me tightly. I slowly looked up, kind of expecting that Ron was on his way to hug me as well, but when I met his eyes my heart sunk in my chest. He looked at me like I had just insulted his entire family all at once. “Ron, I-“ I started, but Ron cut me off and held up a hand. “Spare me. I don’t want to hear it.” He said and shook his head. Tears welled up in my eyes and I pushed myself out of Hermione’s grip. I reached out a hand to offer peace, hoping Ron would take it and just let me explain everything. “Ron, please- Let me explain-“ Ron’s eyes practically glowed with disgust and anger at this point, so I made sure to keep my distance. “Why would I listen to _anything_ you have to say when you think you can just keep something like _this_ from your best friends?!” Ron yelled at me and I instinctively pulled my outstretched hand back. “Why are you getting so upset over this, Ron?” I asked, trying to stay calm, but the tears in my eyes had already started to run down my cheeks. “Because you literally fucked the enemy Harry!” The words stung. How could he say that? “Draco is _not_ the enemy Ron!” I yelled back and clenched my fists to dull the need to punch Ron in his stupid face. “Oh, so now you’re on first name terms with him? That’s just great! Brilliant! I suppose that means you expect us to fall to our knees and worship him whenever he walks by?!” Ron snarled back. Hermione stepped in between us and looked back and forth between us. “Stop it you two- This is ridiculous, you are best friends for Merlin’s sake!” She said. Ron snorted and folded his arms across his chest. “Ha, I’d rather suffer under the Cruciatus curse than be friends with this _traitor_.” He said and nodded his head towards me. Hermione gasped and her eyes darkened. “Ronald Weasley! You take that back, right this instant!” Hermione hissed angrily. The air in here was suffocating and the way Ron was looking at me made me squirm on the inside. I felt disgusting and filthy. I had to get out of there, and fast.

I had no idea how long I had been gone or what time it was when I finally snuck back into the common room, but luckily Ron and Hermione had gone to bed. I sighed in relief and went to bed. I silently crawled into my bed and pulled the cover up above my head. I sincerely hoped that Draco had had a better night than me. I tossed and turned and couldn’t sleep. Ron’s words were running on repeat in my head and they hurt more and more each time.

I don’t know what I was dreading the most, seeing Ron at breakfast or spending the entire day with him during classes. Both seemed unbearable right now and I considered staying in bed, pretending to have come down with something. ‘No, I won’t give Ron the satisfaction of getting me down that easily.’ I thought to myself and got out of bed. Luckily, I was the only person left in the boys’ dorm, so I didn’t have to face Ron or anyone else right now. I got dressed and went down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast even though I wasn’t hungry at all. It felt like my stomach had tied a knot on itself. I was nervous that I would bump into Ron at the table. I didn’t notice that I had been holding my breath until I exhaled in relief when I saw that Ron was nowhere to be seen at the table. I approached with caution and slowly found an empty seat. I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched slightly. “Harry, are you okay? You look terrible-“ Hermione’s voice was soft and concerned. I shook my head and kept staring at my plate. She squeezed my shoulder gently and sat down next to me. “Talk to me Harry. I can when there’s something bothering you.” She said silently. I shook my head again and looked at her. “Not now. Not here. I don’t feel like breaking down in tears in front of literally every student and staff member attending Hogwarts.” Hermione nodded and sent me a soft smile. “Just so you know- I think Ron crossed the line last night and I think what he said was highly inappropriate.” She said and the left for class. I waited a few seconds before getting up and followed her.

I quietly entered the potions classroom and found an empty seat at the back row of the Gryffindor side. The further away from Ron I could stay the next few days the better it would be for the both of us. I was positive that he would come around once he had had time to adjust to it all. I nervously looked around the room and met Draco’s eyes. They were as beautiful as ever. Draco must have noticed how terrible I looked, because his eyes went from warm and loving to straight up concerned quicker than I could think Quidditch. He mimed the words “Are you okay Potter?” and I shook my head in response, miming back the words. “No. But don’t worry. It’s nothing.” Draco didn’t seem to buy it and a few minutes later a note laded on my desk. I slowly unfolded it and the words almost made me cry.

“You _can tell me later. I won’t tolerate you being sad, especially not after last night. You are mine now and I will do everything in my power to keep you happy. Meet me in the dungeon after dinner. “_

I spent the rest of that day trying my best to stay as far away from Ron that I possibly could. The only thing that kept me going through the day was the thought of seeing Draco later. The thought alone was just enough to keep the tears at bay. I just wanted to get today’s classes over with as fast as possible.

I let out a deep breath in relief when the clock stroke 6 pm and hereby meant that was the end of today’s schedule. I quickly gathered all my belongings as hurried out of the classroom before everyone else. I considered skipping dinner, but my stomach made a very persistent growl and I sighed before heading to the Great Hall to get something to eat. I finished eating just as Ron entered the Great hall followed by Hermione and the rest of our friends. ‘Crap. How do I get out of here without bumping into him?’ I thought and kept my head down, hoping Ron wouldn’t notice me. Fortunately for me he didn’t, and I saw an opportunity to get out of there.

I decided to quickly drop my bag off in the dorm before making my way down to the dungeons. I had never really liked it down here. The walls were dark and creepy and filled with grumpy looking wizards that stared at you whenever you passed their portrait. While I was waiting for Draco I curiously looked around and soon found myself in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room. “Great, what do I do now?” I mumbled to myself but didn’t get much time to think. I heard footsteps further down the hallway and quickly found a place to hide behind a statue. I held my breath as the footsteps came closer, I carefully peaked out from the statue to see who it was. I slowly exhaled in relief when I saw that it was Draco. He looked around as if he was looking for something or someone. I stepped out from behind the statue. Draco gasped in surprise and placed his right hand over his heart. “By Merlin’s beard- You scared the crap out of me Potter-“ Draco said and took a deep breath. “Sorry-“ I mumbled and looked down at the floor. Draco noticed immediately and gently lifted my head to look at him. “Hey, what’s wrong? You look like you could burst out in tears literally any second.” He said and noticed the tears in the corners of my eyes. I knew there was point in trying to fight them any longer than I already had, so I just let them flow. “What the hell happened last night Potter?” Draco asked firmly but I couldn’t answer. I sobbed and looked up at him, eyes red and puffy. “Please just make me forget?” I asked silently.

Draco picked me up and held me tight as he carried me into the Slytherin common room. I was too busy trying to stop the tears and snot from ruining Draco’s shirt to notice where he was staking me. It only occurred to me where we were when I felt the silky sheets under me. Draco had sat down next to me on the bed. He wasn’t touching me or looking at, he just sat there. I guess he was waiting for me to say something. “Draco- I-“ I started but didn’t know how to tell him. I wanted to tell him what had happened last night after I got back, but I just couldn’t get the words out. Draco turned his head to look at me, eyes full of worry. “Shh, it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.” He said and softly placed his index finger on my mouth to shush me. “I think I know what happened, I just need you to nod or shake your head, can you do that for me?” Draco asked softly and I nodded. Draco sent me a soft smile. “Did your friends get angry with you for making them worry?” I nodded. “And you had a fight?” I nodded again. The look on Draco’s face slowly changed as he asked the last question. “Let me guess, Ron freaked out and called you all sorts of things?” I nodded and sobbed silently. “Please don’t hurt him Draco- I’m sure he didn’t mean any of it-“ I trailed off and remembered the look on Ron’s face when he had called me a traitor. I was too upset to question why Draco suspected that it had been Ron. “Please make me forget. I don’t want to feel like this- Make the pain go away?” I begged and Draco looked at me with the gentlest eyes I had ever seen before he started kissing me and eventually made love to me. It was passionate, but gentle this time and by the time we were done, I had completely forgotten why I had been upset earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter III of The Lion and the Snake!  
> I hope you enjoy the story so far~  
> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you want me to continue the story


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry for keeping you waiting but I ran into a good old fashioned writer's block ._.  
> But I am back with Chapter IV and hope to release Chapter V within the next week or so, give and take a few days maybe  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Draco was gently tracing his fingers my side, which made me shiver slightly. “That tickles-“ I said and giggled silently. Draco chuckled and smiled softly at me. “Sorry, I just like the feeling of your soft skin against my fingertips.” He said. Suddenly I remembered what Draco had said about Ron being the one freaking out and I had to ask. “Draco- Before we- You know-“ I started off and Draco raised an eyebrow at me but let me continue. “You asked if it had been Ron who freaked out. How did- How did you know it was him and not Hermione?” I asked silently and looked over at Draco whose fingers had now stopped moving. Draco slowly rubbed his neck with his other hand. “Well, you see-“ he started off and now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him. “I actually ran into Hermione last night; she was looking for you after you had stormed out of your common room. She looked upset and worried and asked if I had seen you. I explained to her that I hadn’t seen you since we parted ways in the study room but asked what was happening. She then told me that You and Ron got into an argument about us and that he hadn’t taken it very well-“ Draco trailed off and looked down at me with a sheepish smile. “So that’s how I knew what had happened between you and Ron. Draco’s eyes darkened slightly, and he clenched his fist. “If only I had been there to teach that _weasel_ some manners-“ He mumbled and gritted his teeth.

Our conversation was brutally interrupted by the doors to the dorm swinging up and hitting the walls with a loud bang. Crabbe and Goyle came strutting through the doors and I quickly pulled the cover over me, trying to shrink into the mattress in hopes that they wouldn’t see me. But I wasn’t that lucky. At least Draco and I had both remembered to put our boxers back on, so we weren’t completely naked when they barged in.

They stared at us for what felt like forever and it was starting to get extremely uncomfortable to say the least. Crabbe was the first to break the awkward silence they had created when they entered the dorm room. “Malfoy? What the hell is Potter doing in here? And why the hell are neither of you dressed properly?!” he blurted out while Goyle just stood there. I think he was just as uncomfortable with this whole situation as I was. Draco snorted and looked over at him. “Oh, I don’t know Crabbe. Maybe because we just had sex? Have you ever considered that I might be gay?” he said sarcastically, and I couldn’t help but smile slightly at the look on Crabbe’s face. This time it was Goyle who opened his mouth to speak. “Wait, hold on- So you’re saying that you and Potter are a thing now? I thought you hated his guts?” he asked confused and looked back and forth between Draco and I in the bed and Crabbe who just kept staring at us, mouth wide open and eyes wide with confusion. Draco just shrugged. “Well I obviously don’t, not anymore anyways.” He said and snaked an arm around me to pull me closer to him. My cheeks were burning with embarrassment but fighting Draco would only result in the cover sliding off, which was not on my list of things that I wanted to happen. None of this was on that list apart from being in Draco’s arms. 

Crabbe and Goyle took this way better than Ron had taken it last night, so either they were okay with it or they were exceptionally good at hiding their disapproval. Draco smiled reassuringly at me after they had left the dorm room again to let us get dressed. “Don’t worry Potter. I won’t let them treat you like your so called ‘friend’ Ron did. And if they do decide to call you nasty things, I will make them pay.” I nodded slowly and pulled my robe over my shoulders. “That’s not what I’m worried about. How am I supposed to get out of here without getting caught by literally every single Slytherin student?” I asked and looked worriedly over at Draco. I could almost hear the gears turning inside of Draco’s head as he thought about his answer. “That is a good question-“ He mumbled and tapped his chin with three fingers as he continued to think for a few more minutes. “You don’t have that fancy cloak of yours on you by any chance, do you?” Draco asked after a few minutes. I shook my head and Draco frowned. “Well, this complicates things a lot.” I rolled my eyes at him but sent him a small smile. “Oh really? You don’t say.” I said sarcastically and Draco snorted. “I guess you will just have to stay the night then.” He said and smirked at me. My eyes widened in surprise. “Have you lost your mind?! I can’t do that! What will the other students even think? - ” I was interrupted by Draco pulling me close to him and kissing me passionately. It felt like my knees turned to jelly under me and I had to grab onto Draco’s shoulders to stay on my feet.

In one swift movement Draco had pushed me down onto the bed. He crawled on top of me, pressing me down into the mattress as he deepened the kiss. Ever since we had done it for the first time it was like neither of us could get enough. Draco impatiently pulled off my robe and unbuttoned my shirt. He ran a hand down my chest until he reached my belt. I reached up tangle my hands in his soft blonde hair. I moaned softly into the kiss as I felt Draco’s tongue trying to enter my mouth and I parted my lips just enough to let it in. He twirled our tongues around. I tightened my grip on Draco’s hair and tried pulling him closer to me. But instead of letting himself get pulled closer, Draco gently pulled away and broke off the kiss. I whined silently at the loss of Draco’s lips against mine. “Strip for me.” Draco said and leaned back against the bed pole to watch. My cheeks burned but I slowly got up and started to slide off my shirt. Oddly enough the moves slowly came to me like it was the most natural thing Draco had asked me to do. I grew more and more comfortable and started sensually swaying my hips as I undressed myself. I was now standing in nothing but my boxers. I watched Draco as he bit his lower lip. “Damn Potter. I did _not_ expect that.” He said surprised and I couldn’t help but give him a cheeky smile. I slowly moved closer to Draco, teasing him a bit by stopping just out of his reach and kept swaying my hips. “Come here Potter.” Draco growled silently and got up from the to grab my arm and pull me back onto the bed. He pinned my arms down above my head with just one hand and untied his tie with the other hand. I had a feeling about where this was going, and I softly bit down on my lip. “Are you going to punish me for teasing you?” I asked as innocently as I could and looked up at Draco who was smirking down at me. “That’s right, Potter.” He said and tied my hands together before tying them to one of the bed poles. He got off the bed and walked over to the doors leading out to the common room. I heard the lock click and knew that there was no way I was getting out of here any time soon.

Draco came back to the bed with the widest smirk I had ever seen on his face. He crawled onto bed down from the foot end and stopped with one knee between my legs, gently pressing it against my crotch. I felt myself starting to harden and tried to muffle a soft moan. I wasn’t sure how it was possible, but the smirk on Draco’s lips grew bigger and he bent over me. He started placing tender kisses and soft bites on my neck. He firmly grabbed my chin and tilted my head to face the opposite direction. “I’m so fucking turned on Potter. I’m going to make you scream, do you understand? I want you to scream my name.” He breathed into my neck. His voice sent shivers down my spine and I nodded. Draco then pulled away from my neck and added a bit more pressure with his knee. I moaned softly and squirmed slightly. Draco looked me up and down before practically ripping my boxers off. I groaned slightly as the hem of my boxers brushed against my hardened cock. Draco was getting hard too, I tried reaching down to touch him but then I remembered that my hands were tied up. I whimpered slightly which Draco found highly amusing. “You’re being punished remember?” he said and slowly started kissing his way down my stomach, all the way down to my cock. I instinctively arched my hips upwards, trying to get closer to Draco’s soft lips against my skin. Draco grinned at me and gave my cock a slow lick all the way from base to top. I moaned loudly and felt my cock throb slightly. He firmly grabbed hold of my cock and started stroking it. I let my head fall back onto the pillow and gave in to the pleasure. And oh Merlin, waves of please rolled over me. Next thing I know is the felling of a finger slowly being pushed inside of me. “Ah- D-Draco-“ I moaned and rolled my hips against his finger. Draco smirked up at me and started moving his finger faster and deeper. Draco was being a lot rougher this time, but it felt good. I don’t know if it was because my hands were tied up or if it was the thought of being punished, but it felt like I was burning up with desire. “Fuck me Draco- I want you to fuck me like there is no tomorrow-“ I begged but Draco just shook his head and smirked at me again. “Not yet, the punishment isn’t over.” He said and teasingly slowed his finger down pulling almost all the way out before slowly pushing it back in. I moaned loudly and curled my toes. I had completely forgotten that the other Slytherin students in the common room could hear me. Draco grabbed hold of my hard cock with his free hand and started stroking it counterpart to his finger’s movement. I was a desperate moaning mess at this point and all I could think about was how badly I wanted to feel Draco inside of me. “Oh Merlin- Please Draco- I can’t take it anymore- Would you please just fuck me already?!” I desperately cried out and heard Draco make a strange noise. It sounded like a mix between a laugh and a moan. Draco pulled his finger out and let go of my cock before lifting my legs onto his shoulders and bent over me. “I like it when you beg Potter. Keep it up and I might just give you what you want.” he whispered into my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. “Please Draco- I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside of me. I want- Ah!” Draco teasingly nudged his cock against my hole. “Is this what you want Potter?” He teased. “Yes! I want you cock Draco- Please fuck me-“ I heard Draco groan before he harshly thrust himself inside of me. A brief wave of pain shot through me before the pleasure took over and I moaned loudly. “Ah! Y-yes. Right there-“ Draco and I were both panting heavily and Draco kept thrusting into me in deep and controlled movements. My whole body was trembling with pleasure each time Draco hit my sweet spot. I tried lifting my head up for a kiss, but the position Draco had my laying in made it extremely difficult. Draco made an extra hard thrust and I threw my head back into the pillow screaming Draco’s name in the wave of please it sent through me. Draco made a low growling sound. “Fuck- I’m going to come Potter-“ Draco panted. I could feel my own climax closing in as well. “M-me too-“ Draco groaned and made sure to hit my sweet spot with his last few thrusts before he came. “Ah- Fuck-“ He panted out and kept thrusting into me, still hitting my sweet spot with each thrust, until I came as well. “Fuck- Draco I’m coming!” I cried out and my whole body trembled as I came.

I could’ve sworn that Draco’s bed felt softer and more comfortable than my own, or maybe it was just because I was cuddled up in Draco’s arms. Draco had wrapped his arms possessively around me as if he was afraid someone would try to take me away from him. And strangely enough I didn’t mind at all. I felt safe in Draco’s arms and there was no other place that I would have rather been.

The morning after turned out to be way worse than I had imagined. Practically every Slytherin student had gathered in their common room to “applaud” Draco. I could tell that Draco was grinning without even looking at him, I was too busy looking at the floor to avoid looking at anyone. I was so embarrassed that it felt like my cheeks were boiling. “Hey everyone!” I heard Pansy said followed by a scrambling sound, I assumed she crawled onto a chair or something like that. “Let’s hear it for Draco Malfoy!” She shouted and people started chanting Draco’s name. If my cheeks weren’t burning before, they were now for sure. They were laughter and cheering. “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Pansy started chanting and people quickly followed her lead. I guess the whole Slytherin house must have been aware that Draco and I were a thing. I found it very surprising that they all took it so well to say the least. Draco possessively grabbed my chin and lifted my head to look at him and leaned closer to me. “What do you say we give them a show for their money Potter?” he whispered in my ear and his voice made me shutter slightly. Draco took my silence as a yes and hungrily kissed me. The cheers from Draco’s fellow Slytherins were drowned out and it felt like it was only the two of us standing in the common room. As Draco slowly started to break the kiss the cheers came back, and they were almost deafening. I blinked a couple of times trying to understand what had just happened.

Walking to breakfast was less awkward now that everyone knew that I had spent the night in Draco’s bed doing more than just sleep. I was still a little embarrassed about it, but no one had mentioned me screaming Draco’s name followed by the words “I’m coming”.

Once again Draco had possessively placed an arm around me. I don’t know why, but I felt proud of being held like that by Draco. He was mine and I was his. Suddenly it didn’t seem too overwhelming to face Ron at breakfast. I hated the idea of having to part ways with Draco, but I had to. Before I went to sit down at the Gryffindor table Draco leaned closer to my ear and whispered. “I’ll see you later Potter. Try not to miss me too much.” And sent me off by slapping my ass. I looked back over my shoulder and Draco sent me a wide grin before finding himself a seat at the Slytherin table.

My cheeks turned hot and red and a smile spread across my face. I walked over to the Gryffindor table with my head held high, ignoring all the confused looks I was getting from my fellow Gryffindors. As I sat down at the table Hermione smiled and waved at me. “Well, you’re looking a lot better today.” She said and I just shrugged. “Guess I just slept better?” I heard Ron snort and noticed that he left the table without finishing his plate. “Where are you going Ron? You haven’t finished your breakfast.” Hermione said but Ron just mumbled back. “I’m not hungry anymore. I’m going to class.” Hermione and I both stared after him as he rushed out of the Great Hall. “Is he _still_ angry with me?” I asked silently and watched as Hermione’s smile turned into a grimace before she nodded. “He’s being stubborn and childish if you ask me.” Hermione said, her voice had a slight tone of irritation to it.

The day went by a lot smoother than yesterday had. But what awaited me when I got back to the common room after dinner was _not_ something that would have expected. I walked in on Ron and Hermione fighting. “What the hell is going on here?” I asked, interrupting their shouting at each other. I looked back and forth between them, but neither of them said a word. “Well? Aren’t you at least going to tell me what you’re fighting about?” I asked impatiently. Ron just glared at me, his eyes darkening and flashing with anger. “Well, wouldn’t _you_ like to know so you can run back to your precious boyfriend Malfoy.” He snarled at me. “That’s enough Ron!” Hermione yelled and threw the book she was holding in her arms at him. Ron just about avoided getting hit by the book and lunched at her. I quickly stepped in front of Hermione and the slap that had been meant for Hermione now hit me instead. Hermione let out a small scream. Ron watched my expression change in horror. “What the actual fuck Ron?!” I yelled at him and clenched my fists so hard that my knuckles turned white and I could feel my fingernails digging themselves into the palm of my hands. “Did you just try to hit Hermione? How _dare_ you!” I watched Ron as he shrunk together. It almost seemed like Ron feared me. I could feel my blood boil as I continued to yell at him. Hermione tried to calm me down by saying that was okay since hadn’t actually hit her, but I didn’t care. Ron kept trying to apologize, but I was already too fed up with him at this point. “You tried to fucking _hit_ her Ron! Get your head out of your ass and stop being so fucking stubborn and childish!” I lunched out at him and Ron barely managed to avoid taking my fist to his face. I lunched at him again and this time he didn’t move his head quickly enough. My fist hit him right on the nose and there was an uncomfortably loud crack of a bone getting broken. Hermione screamed and Ron’s hand flew up to his nose to stop the blood from dripping everywhere. I was trembling in anger and glared at Ron. “Nice punch mate.” He mumbled and I could see a grin form on his lips. I stared at him in confusion. “Seriously, how long have you been building that up for?” Ron asked and started laughing. I started laughing as well and shrugged. “I don’t know, since you called me a traitor I guess?” We laughed it off and gave each other a hug before Hermione insisted, we took Ron to the infirmary to get his nose fixed by Madam Pomfrey.

**Draco’s POV**

Harry had asked me to meet him after he and Hermione had taken Ron to the hospital wing to get his nose fixed up. Harry had briefly explained what had happened and why Ron’s nose had been broken. And to be honest I couldn’t help but laugh silently to myself when I read the note. I would have liked to see the punch Ron had taken to his face. Harry was not the type of person to act out of anger and he rarely ever did so, but when he did, oh boy. I had seen it once before when I taunted him about the Triwizard Cup. He raised his voice and his eyes had flashed with anger. It was kind of scary to be honest.

Harry was leaning against the doorframe leading to the study room where we usually met up. I noticed something different about Harry’s face almost instantly and I could feel the anger well up inside of me and I had to clench my fists. “Potter, what the hell happened to your face?” I asked and took a deep breath to calm myself down. Harry flinched at the sound of anger in my voice. “I- It’s nothing. Ron and I just had a disagreement, that’s all.” He said and looked away to hide his face from me. I sighed heavily and firmly grabbed Harry’s chin to force him to look at me. “A disagreement you say. And just how did _this_ happen then?” I asked and referred to Harry’s black eye. I noticed Harry’s eyes were nervously flickering, avoiding eye contact with me. “Well, Hermione and Ron were fighting when I get back to the common room after dinner and I asked what they were fighting about. Ron got angry and asked if I only wanted to know so I could run back to you to gossip or something-“ Harry trailed off. “Yeah, go on.” I said impatiently. Harry cleared his throat before he continued. “Then Hermione got angry and told Ron off before throwing her book at him in anger. Ron then lunched himself at her preparing to slap her. So I stepped in between them and Ron’s hand hit me instead of Hermione. I couldn’t let him hit her Draco, that wouldn’t have been right-” I raised an eyebrow at him, and he immediately continued, almost panicking. “Please don’t hurt him! He didn’t mean to hit me and he certainly didn’t intend to give me a black eye-“ I tightened my grip on Harry’s chin slightly, which made him yelp. “No one hurts you and gets away with it. Do you understand that Potter? _No one_!” I growled and clenched my free fist so hard that my knuckles turned white and my fingernails dug their way in to the palm of my hand. “Draco, you’re hurting me-“ Harry said silently and I Quickly let go of his chin. “Sorry- I didn’t mean to.” I mumbled and stepped back. Harry rubbed his chin and shook his head. “I know, I’m not mad at you.” I sent him a quick smile before remembering what I had been angry about. “I’m going to make that weasel pay for what he did to you-“ I turned around and started heading towards the hospital wing. “No!” I heard Harry raise his voice behind me. “This is between me and Ron. Do _not_ intervene. He has already apologized a hundred times. And besides, Ron wouldn’t have hit me in the first place if I hadn’t stepped in between him and Hermione when he tried to slap her.” I turned back around to face Harry and he looked furious. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I was seeing this right. Harry’s eyes were darkening, and the air was thickening. “I won’t let you hurt him Draco. Do you hear me?” ‘So, this what Harry looks like when he is angry?’ I thought to myself and watched Harry carefully from where I had stopped in my tracks when he raised his voice. I passively crossed my arms over my chest and looked back at Harry while he was giving me a piece of his mind. I was impressed with Harry for crossing me like that and I couldn’t help but smile. “What the hell are you smiling at?!” Harry yelled and looked confused at me. “Oh nothing. You just look hot when you’re angry, that’s all.” I said and shrugged. I watched as Harry’s cheeks turned redder and redder, but that didn’t stop him from continuing to yell at me, but now he was yelling at me for not taking this seriously.

“Are you done?” I asked rhetorically and looked over at Harry who had been yelling at me for the past thirty minutes. Harry opened his mouth to say something but shut it again and just nodded his head when he couldn’t come up with anything else to say. I smirked and slowly moved closer to him. “Good. Because I do not appreciate that attitude of yours. I think I’ll have to punish you again.” I watched Harry’s facial expression change from angry to intrigued in a split second. I raised an eyebrow at him. “Not so fast Potter. I never said how I would punish you, did I?” I pinned him against the door frame and leaned in to whisper into his ear. “I’m going to make you work for it this time.” I could feel Harry shutter at my breath against his ear and I smirked. “No matter how many times you beg for me to touch you, kiss you, even fuck you I won’t give it to you.” I added and gently pulled away again. I met Harry’s eyes and he seemed distraught. “What does that even mean?” He whimpered and looked at me in confusion. “You’ll see soon enough. Have some patience Potter.” I said with a smirk and turned around before leaving. It wasn’t easy to ignore Harry’s desperate calls for me to come back, but I managed to compose myself long enough to get down to the dungeons and away from Harry when all I wanted to do was go back and fuck him against the door frame.

Over the next couple of days Harry kept sending me notes asking me to meet him various places. I kept politely turning him down. I wanted him to work for it this time, and he certainly did. After about a week I decided to give in and agreed to meet with him. I could tell from Harry’s notes that he was getting very desperate to see me, so I suggested that we skipped class and met up in the dungeons. Harry rejected the dungeon part and told me to meet me in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. I was suspicious at first but agreed. Something seemed to be different about Harry.

I arrived at the West Wing shortly after I had agreed to meet up with Harry. I waited around the entrance anxiously for Harry to arrive as well. The picture in front of the entrance started to move and my heart skipped a beat before I noticed that it was just Harry. Apparently, he had never left his common room. “You scared me Potter-“ I said and looked at Harry. He looked like he hadn’t been sleeping for several days and he had large dark circles under his eyes. He didn’t say anything but just responded with pulling me inside the common room. His face lit up in a bright but tired smile once we were both inside. “You look awful Potter. Are you okay? Should I leave so you can rest?” I asked silently and stepped towards the backside of the painting leading back out to the hallway. “No.” Harry said and grabbed my wrist before pulling me upstairs to the boys’ dorm.

Harry pushed me onto his bed and straddled my waist before leaning closer. “You have no idea how badly I want you Draco- It’s been making me crazy.” He breathed into my ear and gave my earlobe a soft nibble. Harry started placing tender bites and kisses all over my neck on both sites. I shivered slightly and exhaled slowly to get my breathing under control. The last thing I wanted was to show Harry how much power he could have over me. I would be lying if I said that I hadn’t missed seeing him, feeling his hands on me or even hearing his voice. I had ended up punishing us both with my little game. I groaned silently as I felt myself starting to harden. I could feel a smirk forming on Harry’s lips against my neck. “enjoying ourselves, are we?” I asked and let my hands caress Harry’s sides gently. Harry didn’t answer but instead started fiddling with my shirt underneath the robe. He groaned in frustration when it didn’t cooperate with him at all. “Take them off.” He muttered. I tilted my head and looked confused at him. “What?” Harry sighed and rolled his eyes at me. “Your robe and your shirt. Take. Them. Off.” He repeated and pulled back to give me some working space. I wiggled my eyebrows and smirked. “Oh? Would you like me to put on a show like the one you did for me?” I asked and slowly licked my lips. Harry shook his head and looked firmly at me. “Just shut up and take them off.” He said. Harry was getting impatient, but I still hadn’t figured out what he was up to. I took off my robe and shirt before looking over at Harry. “There, are you happy now?” Harry didn’t answer, instead he pushed me onto my back and unbuttoned my pants without any problems. The then proceeded to pull them off completely. He bit his lip when he noticed that I was already hard.

Harry kept placing tender kisses and soft bites all the way down my chest until he reached the hem of my boxers. He playfully pulled on it with his teeth and smirked up at me before he pulled my boxers off me as well. I was now laying butt naked in front of Harry on his bed in the Gryffindor boys’ dorm. It suddenly made sense why Harry had been freaking out about spending the night in my dorm. I didn’t get much time to consider my options before I felt Harry’s tongue at the base of my cock, licking all the way to the tip. I shuttered and bit my lip. Nothing was ever as it seemed with Harry. He might have looked innocent and all that jazz, but he knew what he was doing in bed. He gently stroked my cock and swirled his tongue around the head. I guess I had just kind of expected that I would always take the lead and do all the work, but something inside me realized that maybe it didn’t have to be like that. My thoughts were interrupted by Harry slowly starting to move his head up and down and he was stroking counterpart with his hand while slowly twirling his tongue around my head. I moaned and reached down to tangle my fingers into Harry’s hair. The amount of power Harry held over me was incredible even though I didn’t want to admit it to begin with. No one had ever made me feel like this, not even a head over heels crushing girl.

Harry gave me an amazing blowjob, but he still didn’t seem satisfied. He had tasted blood and wanted more. Harry was practically squirming on spot, considering his next move. After a few seconds it seemed like Harry had made up his mind and he straddled my waist again. He bent over me and leaned down to my ear. “I want you so badly Draco.” He whispered and his voice sent shivers down my spine. Harry must have noticed, because he gave my earlobe a small bite before continuing. “I want you inside of me, but this time we’re going to do it my way, got it?” he asked and all I could do was nod. Harry then pulled away and positioned himself before pulling his boxers off to reveal his throbbing hard cock. I bit down on my lower lip and eyed Harry up and down. ‘Why is he so damn hot? How does he do this to me?’ I thought to myself. I gasped slightly in surprise when Harry gently grabbed my cock to position it the way he wanted it before slowly lowering himself onto it. Harry and I both exhaled in pleasure. Harry winced silently as he took all of me inside of him. He stayed still for a few seconds to adjust himself to the feeling before he slowly started rolling his hips while sliding up and down. We were both panting and moaning, but Harry controlled the pace and how hard he wanted it. I reached out to gently grab Harry’s hips and let my hands rest on them while Harry continued to move his hips. I could feel Harry a whole new way now, it felt like he was grabbing me tighter somehow. Harry was feeling it too, his entire body was shivering in pleasure as he kept sliding up and down. I could feel my climax closing in and instinctively tightened my grip on Harry’s hips, but he didn’t seem to mind. His moans were getting louder, and judging from that I would assume that his climax was closing in as well. We moaned out each other’s names as we came together and Harry collapsed on top of me, panting into my chest. “Fuck Draco. That was amazing-“ he muttered and slowly lifted his head to look at me. I looked back at him and smiled. “Yeah, it was. You definitely know how to give a proper blowjob, that’s for sure.” I grinned and waited for Harry to pull away from my cock before pulling him down next to me. We cuddled up under the covers in Harry’s bed and I stroked his hair as he fell asleep in my arms. “I love you Harry-“ I whispered silently to myself as I watched Harry sleep safe and soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter IV of The Lion and the Snake!  
> I hope you enjoy the story so far~  
> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you want me to continue the story


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I am terribly sorry for the huge delay on chapter five. Work has been crazy these past couple of months because of Covid-19.  
> Also, I have been working on getting the story updated to contain Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics and had to figure out how I could do that in the best way possible.  
> I read this amazing story by Becstar7 some time ago and got inspired. (I hope they don't mind that I've used their story as inspiration *-*)
> 
> I will try my best to update the story more frequently, but as of right now I hope you will all bear with me.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy~

**Harry’s POV**

After a few hours of sleeping inside of Draco’s arms, I woke up with a smile on my face. I couldn’t remember the last time I had slept this good even if it was just for a few hours. I felt amazing, like I was floating on cloud nine or something. I had been in control of everything and it filled me with joy to think that I could take control like that. I turned my head and smiled up at Draco who was smiling back down at me. “Hello handsome.” I said still smiling and stretched up for a kiss. The second our lips met, the doors to the dorm were swung open and in strutted Ron, Dean and Seamus. My cheeks started burning and I tried to move away from Draco in embarrassment, but I was held in place by Draco’s arm around my waist. “Bloody hell Harry! I can deal with the fact that you and Malfoy are a thing- But this is too bloody far. I can never unsee this ever again-“ Ron blurted out and covered his eyes while trying to find his way over to his bed. Dean and Seamus looked just like Crabbe and Goyle had looked like when they walked in on us. I could tell that Draco was enjoying himself without even looking at his face. ‘Why does this keep happening to me?’ I thought to myself and decided that there was no point in hiding it anymore. I sat up straight and looked Dean and Seamus dead in the eyes. “I’m tired of constantly trying to hide who I am-“ I started off and carefully watched their reaction, when their facial expressions didn’t really change I continued. “Guys there is something I need to tell you, even though I’m pretty sure you already know, judging by the looks on your faces-“ I took a deep breath. “I’m gay. And I’m dating Draco. He makes me feel safe and cared for. I feel like I can be myself around him without putting on a fake smile for the rest of the world. And I love him with every fiber of my being-“ I trailed off when I noticed Draco tensing up next to me. I looked up at him and he was trying his best to hold back his laughter. At first, I didn’t understand why he was about to laugh, but when I looked around the dorm room I noticed why Draco was fighting to hold back his laughter. Ron, Dean and Seamus were all staring at me, mouths, and eyes wide open like I had just said the most revolting thing on the planet. Unlike Draco I couldn’t hold back my laughter, which just made them stare even more.

I laughed for good five minutes straight before finally composing myself enough to stop laughing and cleared my throat before speaking. “Uhm, yeah- Anyways, this is how things are. I’m dating Draco now-“ I said a bit flustered and looked at Draco for some backup of some sort, but all I got was a cheeky smile. I frowned at him and he just shrugged it off. “Gee, thanks for the support I guess-“ I said which made Draco chuckle. “Yeah no problem babe. Anytime.” He answered and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I rolled my eyes at him and considered shoving him out of bed before I remembered that we were both naked underneath the covers. A faint blush spread on my cheeks and I cleared my throat. “uhm, guys, would you mind?” I asked and gestured to the pile of clothing at the bottom of my bed. Dean and Seamus hurried out of the dorm room while Ron stayed. “Relax mate, I’ll turn around-“ He said and rolled his eyes at us before turning around. I quickly grabbed my clothes and got dressed. Draco didn’t seem to be in that much of a hurry, but he got dressed as well. Ron cleared his throat impatiently which made Draco snort slightly. “What’s the matter Weasley? Are you jealous?” he teased, and Ron turned around only to find Draco trying to snake his arm around my waist. Ron opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it again when he couldn’t think of anything to say. Draco smirked satisfied with himself and turned his attention back to me, completely ignoring Ron. “So, what should we do now? We’ve already missed half a school day, so I don’t see the point in going to class at this point.” But before I could answer Draco’s question, Ron cut in. “Oh yeah, that reminds me- Professor Umbridge asked me to remind you that you have detention with her this afternoon.” Draco snorted and looked firmly at me. “You? Detention? Since when did you of all people receive detention?” I then remembered that I had forgotten to tell Draco about my first encounter with our new professor in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dolores Umbridge, also known as secretary of the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. I think Ron sensed the tension between us and left mumbling something about having to find Hermione to ask her for help with his homework. I awkwardly scratched my neck and looked up at Draco. “I guess I forgot to tell you. But I managed to piss Umbridge off during our first lesson with her.” Draco’s eyes softened and he looked curious. “Well, how did you do it?” he asked, and I couldn’t help but smile softly. “Remember last summer during the finale of the Triwizard cup where Cedric was murdered?” Draco nodded. “It was Lord Voldemort who murdered him. Or well, technically it was Peter Pettigrew who fired the spell, but it was on Voldemort’s command-“ I trailed off trying to fight the awful memory of Cedric’s lifeless body in front of me. I took a deep breath and continued. “Umbridge went on and on about how we didn’t need to learn how to cast counter spells and stuff like that- I might have mentioned that Voldemort was back and out there gathering his strength for a return to finish what he started 15 years ago.” I casually shrugged like it was the most natural thing in the entire world. Draco laughed and gave me a soft kiss. “This is one of the many reasons I like you Potter.” He said and took my hand before walking out of the dorm room.

We decided to go for a walk around the school grounds. The sun was shining, and the shy was clear. Birds were happily chirping all around us and there were a few pleasantly warm breezes here and there. It was nice to walk hand in hand with Draco for a change, and it seemed like Draco was enjoying it too. He was smiling widely, and it was nice to see him happy. While we were out walking, we ran into Hagrid, he was out feeding some wild Nifflers who were living somewhere on the school grounds. He smiled and waved at us. Draco tried to pull his hand back, but I didn’t let him. I intertwined our fingers and softly squeezed his hand. “It’s just Hagrid. Come on let’s go say hello.” I said and dragged Draco over to Hagrid. “’Ello Harry ‘n’ Draco.” Hagrid greeted us still smiling. He looked down at our hands and slightly raised an eyebrow. “Mind tellin’ me what’s going on ‘ere?” He asked and looked back and forth between us. I looked up at Draco who seemed a bit uncomfortable with this whole situation. For the first time since we started messing around Draco was the uncomfortable one. ‘Ha, that’s payback for all the times I have been the one feeling uncomfortable.’ I thought to myself. Draco took a deep breath and answered Hagrid before I even got the chance to say something. “Not at all Hagrid. Harry and I are dating now.” Draco said casually and sent Hagrid a quick smile. Hagrid looked confused back and forth between us. “Hold up- Yer’ dating?” Draco shrugged and gave my hand a soft squeeze. I nodded and smiled up at Hagrid. “Yup, we are a thing now. But I would really appreciate it if you could keep it just between the three of us for now. We’re not ready for the entire school to know just yet.” Draco sorted next to me and I turned my head to look at him. “What was that supposed to mean?” I asked a bit confused. Draco sent me a small smirk. “Sometimes I forget how ignorant you can be Potter. There is a pretty big chance that the entire staff already know. Slytherins are not exactly known to be good at keeping secrets. I’m almost a hundred percent sure that someone has already told Snape and he’s not known to keep secrets either.” He simply replied and I could feel all the color draining from my face. “Could things just go my way for once? Is that really too much to ask for?” I asked silently and sighed deeply.

Later that afternoon Draco walked me to Umbridge’s office and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead. “I’ll see you later. Try not to piss her further off.” He said right before leaving. I took a deep breath and knocked softly on the door in front of me. Umbridge’s voice sent shivers down my spine when she answered my knock. I took another deep breath and entered her office. She greeted med with her overly enthusiastic smile and high-pitched voice. “Harry my boy! Here, take a seat.” She gestured towards a one-person desk and chair in front of her own desk. There was a piece of blank paper on the table, so naturally I assumed that she would have me write sentences, so I sat down at the chair. I noticed that there was no quill on the desk and reached into my backpack to get my own. Umbridge stopped me before I could take out my own quill. “Oh no deer, today you will be using a very special quill. And you won’t need ink.” She said and handed me a quill that I had never seen before. “Okay- What would you like me to write then?” I asked confused. She thought for a moment before answering. “I want you to write ‘I must not tell lies’.” Still confused I started writing on the paper and to my surprise the quill started writing even though I hadn’t dipped the tip in any sort of ink. After finishing the sentence there was a sharp shot of pain on the back of my hand. I noticed that the words “I must not tell lies” started to take form on my hand. It stung and I had to grit my teeth. “And how many times would you like me to write this?” I asked. A nasty grin spread on Umbridge’s face as she answered. “As many times as, it takes for the message to sink in.”

After a few hours my hand was sore and dried out blood covered most of my hand. Umbridge had allowed me to leave and as I was hurrying down to hallways to get back to my common room I ran into Draco. He had been on his way to meet me outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and walk with me once my detention was over. I instinctively pulled my sore hand back as I tried to hide it. Draco, being observant as always, noticed and grabbed it. I winced in pain and shut my eyes to force back a few tears. “What the hell happened to your hand Potter?!” Draco asked angrily. Even though I knew he wasn’t mad at me, I still couldn’t help but flinch a little. “I- Uhm- I’m not actually sure how this happened-“ I mumbled and tried to pull my hand back. “But I’m sure it’s nothing. She probably just wanted to teach me a lesson. I’ll be fine, don’t worry about it.” I quickly added when I noticed Draco’s eyes darkening. I softly placed my other hand on Draco’s chest to try to calm him down. I could feel his heart hammering in anger. “Draco look at me.” I said and slowly brought my hand up to Draco’s cheek and gently pushed his head to look in my direction. “I’m fine, honestly. You don’t need to worry about me, okay? It will heal in a couple of days and then it will be gone.” I said and softly stroked Draco’s cheek. He brought a hand up and placed it on top of mine. He tilted his head slightly and leaned into my touch. “I know-“ He sighed and closed his eyes to calm down. He stood there with his eyes closed for a little while. “I just- I wish I could do something. We can’t let her get away with this, we have to tell Dumbledore.” He said and opened his eyes again. “I’d rather not- He’s been very busy lately and I don’t know if it’s a good idea to bother him-“ I mumbled and slowly pulled my hand back. Draco sighed resignedly. He knew he wouldn’t get anything out of trying to discuss this with me right now. “Fine, whatever floats your boat. But will you at least let me follow you back to your common room then?” He asked annoyed. I nodded and took Draco’s hand. We walked in silence until we reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. “thank you for coming to get me.” I mumbled and looked up at Draco with a shy smile. Draco smiled back, but it wasn’t genuine. I could tell something was bothering him. “Yeah no problem. Any time.” He said and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. “See you in class tomorrow-“ He mumbled and turned around to leave. I quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. “Where do you think you’re going?” I asked a bit annoyed. “Did I say I wanted you to leave?” I added and saw the confused look on Draco’s face. I couldn’t help but enjoy this a little. I had tasted the sweet feeling of control and I wanted to see how far I could take it.

I dragged Draco inside the common room even though he was trying to fight back. He kept mumbling something about being behind on his homework, but I didn’t buy it. I finally got him inside the dorm and locked the doors behind us. I didn’t feel like getting interrupted in the middle of everything. I turned to face Draco, a small confident smirk spreading on my lips. “Ready for round two?” I asked seductively and pushed Draco backwards towards the bed. At first, he just followed my lead but the further we got into the foreplay, Draco started to fight back, wanting to take control again. It was clear that Draco was not used to being the one out of control. All it took for him to regain the control was a second of distraction from my side. In one swift movement Draco flipped us around and now he was on top. “You caught me off guard last time Potter. Don’t get used to it.” He smirked down at me and my body responded with shivering with anticipation, but my mind started racing. ‘ _Wait, stop- This is not what I had planned would happen-_ _So much for letting me take control last time. Wait, did he just pretend to let me be in control? I have so many questions now._ ’ My stream of thoughts was quickly brought to an end when Draco started caressing my body. There was something different about Draco this time. He was more eager to get me out of my robes than usual. He seemed to be extremely turned on for some reason. I decided to tease him and started to deliberately oppose Draco’s attempt of getting me naked, a cheeky smile spreading across my lips as I could see the frustration on Draco’s face. His eyes were darkening, and I knew that I was playing with fire, but I couldn’t help myself. “Damn it Potter! Why are you opposing me?” he asked irritated and looked down at me with furrowed brows. My cheeky smile grew slightly as I answered. “Why not?” I asked and shrugged. Somewhere inside Draco a flip was switched, and his frustration turned into a smirk and his eyes flashed with lust. “Okay. You want to play, Potter? Then let’s play.” He said and grabbed my wrists with one hand before forcing them above my head. He then proceeded to take his belt off and before I knew it Draco had wrapped his belt around my hands with his free hand and tied my hands along with the belt to the bedpost. I could feel myself starting to harden and squirmed slightly underneath Draco. “Oh really now? Does being tied up turn you on, Potter?” Draco asked and smirked down at me. “N-no- What gives you that idea?” I asked tried my best not to show it. Draco’s eyebrow twitched. He slowly ran a hand up my chest, from there it gently moved along my throat, stopping at the front of my jaw before it grabbed me and forced my eyes to meet Draco’s. “Unfortunately for you, Potter, I didn’t give you permission to get hard.” Draco said as the smirk on his lips grew bigger. “I can’t help it- You’re just so hot.” I replied and innocently looked at Draco. I had a feeling about where this was going, and I would be lying if I said that’s not what I wanted. My entire body was screaming for Draco to touch me. Draco must’ve noticed as well, but he didn’t say nor do anything. He just watched me continuing to squirm underneath him. At this point I was as hard as a rock and Draco still hadn’t touched me apart from the hand on my jaw. Even though this wasn’t Draco hadn’t seen before I was still embarrassed, and I could feel the color rise in my cheeks. Draco slightly tightened his grip on my jaw. “Oh my, look at this. Did I tell you that you had permission to get this hard yet?” He asked silently and tilted his head slightly. “N-no-“ I whimpered and looked up at Draco. “What are you going to do about it? Punish me?” I asked silently, awaiting Draco’s response. Draco didn’t answer, in fact, he didn’t move at all. He just sat there, watching me squirm uncomfortably underneath him, a smirk curving on his lips. I tried shoving Draco off me by moving my legs, but instead I accidentally kneed him right in the groin. Draco groaned and bend slightly forward. “Damn it Potter, what was that for?” Draco panted and looked annoyed at me. Still a little surprised at what had just happened I let out a small laugh. “I’m sorry Draco, I didn’t mean to:” But it was too late for apologies. Draco untied my hands, yanked me around so that I was now on all four. He forced me closer to the bedpost and tied my hands up again. “Draco what are you-“ But before I could finish the sentence, Draco practically tore my pans off and I could hear the sound of fabric being ripped. I flinched at the feeling of something stiff and uncomfortably cold against my hole. “Draco- What is that?” I asked nervously, but Draco didn’t seem to be in the mood for talking right now. Instead he just shoved whatever it was right into my ass without a warning. I let out a small scream and tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn’t let me. “No. You are mine Potter. Mine to fuck, mine to love and mine to punish for acting like a little brat. Is that clear?” I yelped in pain and slowly nodded my head. I knew that if I opened my mouth to answer I would just start crying and ruin everything. I could hear Draco rustling around behind me to position himself better. Draco started moving whatever he had shoved into my ass and at first it was extremely painful, but it slowly started to feel good. I tried my best to stop my hips from pushing back towards Draco. Something was different about Draco, but I couldn’t put my finger on what it was. I had never seen him act like that before, but it was kind of hot, so I decided not to do anything about it. Draco must have gotten bored at some point, he pulled out whatever he had used on me and I heard the sound of pants unzipping. My entire body shivered with anticipation and I knew what was about to happen. I mentally braced myself for the pain I knew would occur when Draco would ram into me. Draco slowly and teasingly nudged his cock against my hole, and I let out a shaky breath. The teasing felt endless and I grew more and more impatient the longer Draco teased me. “Draco please- I-I’ll be a good boy I swear- I’m sorry for acting like a brat- Just- Just give it to me already!” I whimpered and rolled my hips against him, but Draco was persistent. Each time I rolled my hips against him he just moved out of the way. “I don’t believe you. You’ll have to more than just apologize.” Draco said and started teasing me again. “I’ll do anything- Just tell me what you want-“ Draco stopped nudging his cock against me to think. After about a minute he spoke again. “Anything you say? Alright. Blow me.” I tried to turn around to look at Draco, but the belt around my hands and the bedpost made it impossible. “Can you untie me then?” I asked, careful not to piss Draco off any more than he already seemed to be. He didn’t say anything but untied my hands but kept the belt around one of my wrists. As I turned around Draco grabbed me by the hair and practically forced me down to his cock. He was controlling the pace and how deep I went. I only had to make sure to watch out not to grace his cock with my teeth. It was clear that Draco was enjoying it, he was groaning quietly the entire time and I didn’t really have any other choice but to keep giving him the blowjob. I knew fighting was pointless, but I decided that I still wanted to tease him a bit. I blocked off his cock with my tongue to stop it from reaching all the way down inside of my throat. I could see the frustration grow in Draco’s face as he tried to force me further down. I sent him a cocky smile and deepthroated him a couple of times on my own, which made Draco let go of my hair. The second he let go I quickly removed my head and grinned up at Draco. “There, I blew you. What’s next?” I asked with the hint of a smirk curving on my lips. Draco glared at me with a look I had never seen before. It was lustful, hungry and angry at the same time. I barely even had time to react before Draco turned me around and forced my face into the bed. He had twisted both my arms behind my back, tied my hands together again and was holding on to the belt, lightly pulling on it. “Oh, I’ll show you what’s next.” Draco said behind me, ramming himself inside of me as he yanked the belt making me jolt backwards. I screamed in pleasurable pain and felt my entire body shutter. Draco yanked the belt again, this time with enough force to pull me upright. “Do you know why I’m being rough on you?” Draco asked, breathing against my neck. I nodded and felt my body shutter again at the feeling of Draco’s breath against my neck. “I-I was behaving like a brat- And this is my punishment- Ah!” I moaned as Draco thrusted into me. “That’s right. You’ve been a very bad boy.” I felt Draco’s breath on my neck again and next thing I Know is the feeling of teeth sinking softly into my neck. Draco had bitten me like I was his prey and growled deeply against my neck. “You’re mine Harry. Is that clear?” I nodded my head and bit my lip. Something inside Draco had changed, but I wasn’t sure what. Sure, he had taken the lead before, but never like this. He was being dominant on a whole other level than I had ever seen him before. It was almost scary, but also extremely hot at the same time. Draco was being a lot rougher than he usually was, but I didn’t mind. I had behaved badly, and this was my punishment. I moaned loudly when Draco thrusted deeply into me again. He was hitting my sweet spot right on, which sent shivers through my body. I was a moaning, panting and trembling mess. Draco seemed to be enjoying himself quite nicely behind me. He was breathing heavily against my neck as he kept thrusting into me. Draco bit into my neck again and this time I could feel his teeth piercing my skin. I whimpered in pain as I felt something warm and sticky run shoulder. Draco had bit my neck so hard it had started bleeding. At this point I didn’t care, I just wanted Draco to punish me. Draco seemed to notice as well, because he sped up his thrusts and yanked the belt, making me jolt backwards into his bite. A loud moan tore its way out of my throat, and I could feel my cheeks burn. Deep down I knew that my fellow Gryffindor students could hear everything, but I was too aroused to care at this point. The blood kept slowly streaming down my shoulder as Draco continued to thrust into, still hitting my sweet spot with each thrust he made. At this point there was nothing Draco couldn’t do to me that I wouldn’t find pleasurable. My entire body was shivering in pleasure and pain in a beautiful combination. Draco was growling and groaning behind me and I could tell that he was enjoying this as well. “Draco- I’m going to come- I-I can’t hold it in any longer-“ I moaned, but Draco growled at me in response. “No. You will come when I say you can and not a second before. Is that clear?” He snarled against my shoulder and suddenly, I felt the need to just obey him. I nodded and whimpered silently. Draco was thrusting as hard as fast as he possibly could and with a loud growl he came inside of me. I moaned loudly at the feeling of Draco filling me up and whimpered silently. It was getting quite uncomfortable. My cock was throbbing and aching. I wanted to come badly, but Draco had told me that I couldn’t until he said I could. Draco was panting and breathing heavily against my shoulder while shivering slightly with the after pleasure. After a few minutes he pulled away from my shoulder and I could feel his warm breath against my ear as he whispered. “You’ve been a good boy. You can come now, love.” As soon as Draco had finished his sentence my entire body shivered and a loud moan tore its way out of my throat as I came. My body gave in and I collapsed onto the bed panting and breathing heavily. As I was laying on the bed, face against the soft and cold mattress tears slowly started rolling down my cheeks. I was shaking heavily and clenched my fists around the sheets to hold back my tears. Even though it had felt amazing I was still scared of Draco. I had never seen him act like that before. I pulled myself away from him and curled up on the bed. Draco noticed instantly and was over me like a hawk. He tried to gently stroke my back, but that only made me move further away from him. “Don’t touch me-“ I whimpered and hid my face in the mattress. “I- I’m so sorry- I didn’t mean to hurt you- I don’t know what came over me-“ Draco trailed off when he noticed my tears. He was shocked to see that I was crying. “Harry I’m so sorry- I would _never_ hurt you, please believe that-“ Draco reached out his hand to stroke my hair, but I pushed it away. “You fucking bit me Draco! Look at my shoulder! I’m bleeding damn it!” I yelled at him through my tears. I scrambled out the bed and quickly put on my clothes, hands trembling. “I want you to go-“ I said and stared coldly at him. When Draco didn’t seem to get dressed or moving, I grabbed a box half full of chocolate frogs and threw it at him. “I said I want you to go! Get out!” I yelled tears still streaming down my cheeks. Draco grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He took a step towards me holding out a hand. “Harry- Please- I’m so sorry, please forgive me?” He pleaded and looked at me with eyes full of regret. Deep down I knew that Draco meant it when he said he didn’t mean to hurt me, but I was too upset at the moment to realize it. “Just go! Leave me alone! I hate you!” I yelled. As soon as Draco had left the dorm, I sank to the floor sobbing loudly. I pulled my knees up under my chin and wrapped my arms tightly around them. I was still shaking heavily, and I was having trouble breathing normally.

Half an hour passed, and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. “I thought I told you to leave!” I yelled without looking up to see who the footsteps belonged to. “Relax mate, it’s just me.” I heard Ron’s voice in the doorway. I looked up and saw Ron standing in the doorway to the dorm. I sighed in relief but stayed on the floor hugging my knees tightly. The shaking had stopped, but tears were still rolling down my cheeks. Ron came over and sat down on the floor next to me, gently wrapping an arm around my shoulders. “Are you okay? I heard you yelling at Malfoy to leave. He looked terribly upset when he left. Did you two have a fight or something?” he asked quietly and gave my shoulders a soft squeeze. I looked up at Ron, eyes red and puffy from all the crying. “He bit me Ron- Like really bit me, my shoulder is bleeding. And He was acting really strange, almost as if he was an animal- It was scary-“ I muttered. For a second, I saw some kind of ‘Oh crap, this can’t be happening’ look on Ron’s face but it disappeared again just as quickly as it had appeared. “Ron, is there something you’re not telling me?” I asked and noticed Ron squirm uncomfortably next to me. Ron looked extremely uncomfortable, almost like he was hiding a huge secret that he really wanted to tell but knew he couldn’t. I looked firmly at him even though my face was wet with tears. “Ronald Weasley, if there is something important I should know, I demand that you tell me. Right now.” Ron once again squirmed next to me and I could tell that there was something he was not telling me. I cleared my throat and shook Ron’s arm off my shoulders before getting up from the floor. “Alright, if you don’t want to tell me I’ll just find Hermione and have her tell me.” I said and headed for the door. I heard Ron scramble up from the floor behind me. “Harry wait up- There is something you should know-“ He started off and I turned around to look at him. “Go on, I’m listening.” I said and folded my arms across my chest. Ron fiddled nervously with his hands in front of him before continuing. “Well, uhm- I’ve spoken to Malfoy recently and he told me he was an Alpha. I’m really not the right person to be having this conversation with- Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore or even Professor Snape would be a better person to talk to about this-“ Ron trailed off when he saw how confused I looked. “I can come with you if you’d like?” He offered and walked up beside me. I sighed heavily and shook my head. “I’m good. Thanks for cheering me up though-“ I muttered and left. I needed to get out of there to clear my mind.

I decided to take a walk around school grounds to get some fresh air. It was a bright and sunny day and the birds were happily chirping all around me. I couldn’t help but smile a little, they just seemed so happy and free. It made me realize how much I missed flying. Flying was the only time I felt free, so I decided to walk down to the quidditch pitch and grab my broomstick. Once I had gotten it out of the shed, I mounted my broom and kicked off the ground. I could feel the warm summer breeze on my skin, and it felt amazing. I stayed still in the air for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being on y broom again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. After repeating this a few times, I opened my eyes again and decided to race around the quidditch pitch. I swooshed in and out between the goalposts and I felt more alive on my broomstick swooshing through the air, than I had for the past few months. Sure, it was great being with Draco and all, but I needed to just get away from it all.

After a few hours of swooshing around I stated to get bored and decided to head back to the castle. I kept my fingers crossed that I wouldn’t run into Draco. I really didn’t feel like seeing him or talking to him. I would have to eventually, but it could wait a couple of days. Or so I thought.

As I entered the courtyard, I saw Draco leaning against the tree waiting for me to approach him. ‘How did he know I would come here? Has he just been standing there this whole time waiting for me?’ I thought to myself and prayed that Draco wouldn’t notice me if I just turned around and walked away. I turned on my heels and walked away as fast as I possibly could, but Draco had spotted me. “Harry Please! I need to talk to you!” He called after me and I could hear footsteps following me. I started running to get away from him as fast as I could. Tears were forming in my eyes and I just wanted to be left alone, but Draco was persistent. He was taller and faster than me, so he quickly caught up with me. “Would you please stop running and just listen to me?” He asked in between small pants. I knew I would have to at least give him a chance to explain and stopped running, I tried to stop the tears, but I couldn’t. At this point I think there were tears of confusion more than anything else. I folded my arms across my chest and looked coldly at Draco. “Alright, if you want to talk, then talk. And you better have a good apology planned if you want to keep me as whatever we were-“ I continued to look at Draco and watched as his expression turned even sadder. “Harry I really am sorry- I don’t know what came over me, I’ve never experienced anything like that before-“ Draco hesitated before continuing. “I can’t hide this from you anymore- I’m an Alpha Harry. I think the reason I reacted the way I did is because I’m about to go into Rut for the first time- Which means there is an Omega nearby who’s about to go into heat- Crap, this is bad-“ Draco trailed off when he noticed that I stared at him in a combination of disbelief and confusion. I had never in my life heard of this before now, I suppose it made sense considering that I was raised in the Muggle world. I rubbed my forehead and tried to comprehend what Draco had just told me. Draco opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it again. He was interrupted by a soft breeze coming from behind me. I could see him inhaling and saw his eyes flash like they had done earlier. I instinctively took a step back to create a bit more space between us, just in case he got any ideas. “It’s you. You’re the Omega about to go into heat, that’s why I’ve been unable to think straight around you lately.” Draco stepped closer, completely ignoring the safe distance I had tried to create between us. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him, despite my countless attempts at fighting it. “Let go of me! Don’t touch me!” I yelled but Draco didn’t care. Instead of letting go of me, he bent down and buried his face in my neck. I froze and started to panic, I was trapped inside Draco’s arms and there was nothing I could do that would make him let go, I just wasn’t strong enough to break free. I tried to pull my wrist out of Draco’s grip, but that just made him hold on even tighter. “I said let go of me! Don’t touch- Ah-“ I was interrupted by the feeling of Draco’s tongue slowly running from the end of my collarbone and all the way up to my earlobe. My face turned red and my body shivered slightly. It had felt good. ‘No, what am I thinking?! Snap out of Harry!’ I gathered all my strength and pushed myself out of Draco’s arms and made a run for it. My body was shaking, and my mind was racing. I didn’t know where I was going, I just had to get away from Draco before he could force himself on me. My first thought was to run back to the common room, but Draco knew the password and that would probably be the first place he would look for me.

I ran down the hallways and almost knocked over Professor McGonagall. “Mr. Potter! Where do you think you’re going in such a hurry?” She asked and looked at me with her familiar stern look. I nervously looked over my shoulder before answering. “I’m sorry Professor, it’s just- I-“ The tears came back and I broke down crying in front of Professor McGonagall. “What’s the matter Potter? Are you hurt?” She asked and I could tell her expression had softened up one she saw my tears. I didn’t know where to even start. I wanted to tell her everything, but at the same time I didn’t want anyone to know. Ron already knew that Draco had bitten me, but that was it. I didn’t want more people to know if I could avoid it. I shook my head and hid my bloody shoulder with my robe. There was a long silence before I finally spoke. “Professor, what is an Alpha and an Omega?” I asked and watched as all the color drained from her face. She cleared her throat and pulled me aside. “Those are special terms we use the describe our behaviors. It’s a special old kind of magic we inherited from our ancestors. It’s very powerful and can overrule the laws of physics. Why do you ask Potter?” My cheeks flushed a bright pink color as I fiddled nervously with my hands. “Well- It’s just that I’ve been seeing this person for a while now, and they’ve turned out to be an Alpha about to start their first Rut- And they think I have somehow triggered it by being an Omega about to go into my first heat-“ I mumbled and looked at the floor, too embarrassed to look at McGonagall. I could tell by the way the atmosphere around us changed that she was surprised by the news. She cleared her throat once more before speaking. “Well, if that is the case Potter, we better get you somewhere safe. Alphas can be very brutal when they’re in Rut and if word gets out there is an Omega in heat running around freely, there is no guarantee that you will make it till the end of your heat. Omegas produce a very sweet scent when they’re in heat to attract Alphas to mate with. That scent has an intoxicating effect on the Alphas and they become unable to think straight. If you combine that with an Alpha in Rut- That could end catastrophic.” McGonagall said quietly and sent me a worried smile. “But Professor- I’ve never heard of this before- Is there nothing I can do to stop this from happening to me?” I asked quietly and looked up at her, eyes wet and puffy from the tears. She shook her head and sent me a sad smile. “I’m afraid not Potter. We don’t get a say in whether we want to be Alphas, Betas or Omegas.” I looked confused at her and raised an eyebrow. “What’s a Beta?” Professor McGonagall had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at me before she answered. “For goodness sake Potter- Sometimes I forget how little you know about our world.” She muttered softly and gave my shoulder a soft squeeze. “Promise me you will come straight to me if you start to feel any changes in your body.” She said and left me there in the hallway. She seemed to have been very busy when I bumped into her. I shrugged it off and started walking again. I still didn’t know where I should go, but the common room was not an option for me, neither were the dungeons, not right now at least.

I wandered the castle for what felt like hours until my feet started hurting and my stomach growled loudly to inform me that I should probably get some food soon. I looked at the giant clock in the clocktower. “Almost diner time-“ I mumbled and decided to head towards The Great hall, by the time I got there it would be time for dinner.

I arrived at The Great Hall just as the clock stroke 6 pm. I could hear the other students walking down the hallways. I quickly found myself a seat at the Gryffindor table and waited for Ron and Hermione to arrive as well. It only took a few minutes for them to arrive, but the wait felt like hours. Ron and Hermione were happily chatting about school as they reached the table. “Harry, you look awful. Are you okay?” Hermione immediately asked after taking a quick look at me. I sighed heavily and shook my head. “Honestly, no. I’m far from okay. Draco and I had a huge fight earlier, turns out he’s an Alpha or whatever, he’s about to enter his first rut and there is a very high chance of me being an Omega, or whatever it was Draco and Professor McGonagall called it, if that is the case I might go into my first heat soon. I’m not ready to turn into some horny animal just because my body suddenly has decided it’s time-“ I buried my face in my hands and groaned in frustration. I didn’t have to look at them to know Ron and Hermione were exchanging worried looks. “Alright, whatever you two are thinking, spit it out. My day can’t possibly get any worse.” I said and removed my hands to look back and forth between them. Neither of them seemed very eager to talk and I was starting to get annoyed with all the secrets. I grabbed something to eat that I could bring with me back to the common room, I wasn’t hungry all of a sudden. I shrugged it off and got up from the bench. “Well, since none of you want to tell me what you know I’ll see you later. I’m going to bed early; I don’t feel so well.” I mumbled and left.

Once I reached the common room I went straight to the dormitory. I quickly changed into my pajamas and crawled into my bed. The sheets still smelled like Draco from earlier. I hugged my cover tightly and inhaled the smell. It smelt like my Draco, but also not like my Draco. There was something else, a smell I didn’t recognize. It was strong and musky. A wave of heat shot through my body, which made me yelp and let go of the cover. I groaned in frustration and tossed the cover onto the floor. “Fine. I’ll just sleep without it then.” I sighed and rolled onto my side before closing my eyes to get some sleep. That turned out to be way harder than it should be. I tossed and turned for an awfully long time, my mind was racing. A lot of questions floated around inside of my head, which made it impossible to fall asleep. And the fact that my cover smelled like Draco, the last person I wanted to be thinking about right now, didn’t help either.

I had no idea how long it took me to finally fall asleep, but when I woke up the next day, I felt even worse than I did before I went to bed the night before. My body was hot, and I felt feverish, my heart was pounding in my chest and I could hear the blood rushing by in my ears. The musky scent from my cover seemed stronger and I had trouble thinking straight. It was a huge struggle to get dressed, but I managed. I still wasn’t hungry, so I decided to skip breakfast. McGonagall had told me to come straight to her if I noticed any changes with my body, but I decided to just wait it out. Only problem was that it didn’t seem to go away, it only got worse. I barely made it down to the Great Hall and getting to potions class seemed like an unbearable task right now. When I finally made it to the classroom the class had already begun. I hurried in and took a seat in the back, hoping no one would notice that I was late. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat, the air was hot, and it felt sticky. No, it wasn’t the air, it was me. I was sticky and I was hard. I had gotten hard in class in front of my classmates. My face turned tomato red and I felt like all eyes were on me even though no one was looking at me. My heart was still pounding, and the feverish feeling became worse by the minute. When people finally got up to gather ingredients for today’s potion Hermione came down to me with a worried expression on her face. “Harry you don’t look so good. Are you okay?” She asked and gently placed a hand on my arm. The feeling of another person touching me made my entire body jolt and a small moan escaped my lips. My knees felt like jelly and I didn’t know whether I wanted to run away screaming or give in to the incredible feeling of getting touched. Hermione quickly removed her hand from my arm and stared at me as I whimpered softly at the loss of her touch. If I felt like everyone’s eyes were on me before, they were now. Many of them just looked surprised, but some of them looked hungry, like they were undressing me right here and now. Among the hungry I saw a familiar pair of grey eyes. I scrambled out of my chair and tried to exit the room, but I was stopped by a firm grip on my wrist. “Please- Leave me alone-“ I whimpered and tried to pull my wrist out of the grip, but I was too weak. I was pulled back and next thing I knew was a pair of strong arms around me. I could feel breathing against my neck and a hand moving towards my crotch which made me shiver. “You smell delicious. Can I have a taste?” A voice whispered into my ear. “That’s enough Mr. McMillan. I suggest you find your seat before I drag your ass to detention.” A familiar voice sounded across the room and the pair of strong arms around me disappeared. I didn’t dare to look up and suddenly I was being manhandled out of the classroom. “Please don’t hurt me-“ I whispered. “You stupid boy. What were you thinking?! You could’ve started a heat frenzy in there.” Snape’s voice sounded so far away, yet so close. I looked up and saw Snape dragging me up the stairs. I didn’t feel the same feeling when Snape touched me, Snape’s touch felt safe and warm. He dragged me to the hospital wing and demanded to speak to Madam Pomfrey at once. “I need your quarantine cell Madam Pomfrey. This boy is in heat.” Their conversation went straight over my head after that and before I knew it, I had been placed in a magically sealed cell. I sat quietly on the bed, not knowing what to do. When I was finally alone, I pulled off my pants. They were sticky with a weird substance I had never seen before. The sweet smell hit me instantly. It was almost sickeningly sweet. I couldn’t take it anymore. I pulled my boxers off as well and they were even more sticky than my pants. I could feel the sticky fluid run down my thighs and my cock made a hard throb. I moaned softly and started touching myself. But even that wasn’t enough to easy the burning. I needed something more. I needed to be filled. Just the thought was enough to make my cock throb again and I let out a whimper. Where was Draco when I needed him? No, he was the last person I wanted to see me like this. I collapsed on the bed and enjoyed the feeling of the cold sheets against my burning skin. “Harry my boy. Can you hear me?” A familiar voice sounded, and I jolted up from the bed, looking around to locate where the voice had come from. I noticed some sort of window in one of the walls and on the other side stood none other than Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. I hid my face in my hands and quickly crossed my legs. I nodded my head weakly. How long had they been standing there? “It’s alright Harry, you have nothing to be ashamed of. This is natural.” Dumbledore said calmly and I could see a small smile on his lips. McGonagall was standing behind him still as a statue. “Harry, I know this a touchy subject, especially at your age, but in order to help you I need to know your sexual preference. Do you understand?” I weakly nodded my head again before answering. “Men- I prefer men.“ I muttered quietly. I saw Dumbledore nod to McGonagall, and she disappeared. It didn’t take long for her to return and with her she had none other than Draco. My heart sank in my chest and I looked away, too ashamed of myself to even look at any of them. The door to the cell opened and Draco was shoved inside.

**Draco’s POV**

I was shoved inside the magically sealed room that prevented Harry’s scent from spreading across the entire school. The smell was sweet and intoxicating. It was hard to concentrate in there. My instincts kicked in and I staggered towards Harry. “I told you Potter. You’re the cause of all this. And now you’re in full blown heat.” I smirked and slowly moved closer to the bed where Harry was sitting. He looked fragile as he sat there not knowing what to do with himself. I slowly climbed onto the bed and inhaled his sweet scent. A deep growl escaped my lips. “I’m going to claim you Potter. And once I do that you will be mine forever. No other Alpha can touch you when you’ve become mine.” I turned towards the window. “Leave us!” I snarled and saw Dumbledore nod slowly as he gestured McGonagall to the door before, they both left. When I was sure we were alone I pushed Harry onto his back and crawled in between his legs. The entire room reeked of Harry’s scent mixed with the heavy amount of slick he had already produced. It was impossible to think straight. I looked down at him with a wide smirk. “You have no idea of how long I’ve waited for this moment Potter-“ Harry squirmed under me as if he was trying to get away from me. I growled at him and he froze. “P-please don’t- I don’t want this-“ Harry whimpered and turned his head from me to hide his face. His body was telling a different story though. “Don’t lie to me Potter. Your body is practically begging to be claimed. Your body longs for an Alpha’s touch, my touch.” Harry whimpered quietly and weakly nodded his head. I leaned down to teasingly run my tongue up Harry’s neck, which made him shiver and moan softly. “I’ll make you feel good, I promise.” I whispered into his ear and pulled away with a wide smirk. “Now then, I want you to get on all four for me.” Harry obediently turned around and got on all four in front of me. Seeing the amount of power, I had over him aroused me and I felt myself getting hard. A deep growl tore its way out of my throat. I grabbed Harry’s shirt and ripped it apart. Harry yelped in surprise but didn’t move a muscle otherwise. I tore off my pants and boxers, since I wouldn’t be needing them again anytime soon. Harry’s entire body was trembling with anticipation and his body was overflowing with hormones. It was making me go crazy, and even though I tried my best to control my instincts, I couldn’t hold it back much longer. I grabbed Harry by his hips and rammed myself deeply inside of him. He moaned loudly and collapsed on the bed in font of me. He was trembling and panting in pure pleasure. I started thrusting myself inside of Harry, using his hips to roll him against me to hit even deeper. “That’s right love take it all. Good boy.” I panted softly grabbed Harry’s hips a bit tighter, slightly digging my nails into them. Harry continued to whimper and squirm as he moaned loudly. I thrusted myself harder into Harry and bent over him, fixating my teeth around his pulse point before sinking his teeth into Harry’s skin. Harry yelped and a shutter went through his entire body. Every time Harry tried to move away from me, I just bit down harder, forcing him to submit again. Harry moaned louder with each deep thrust. “I’m going to come-“ He whimpered quietly. A smirk spread across my lips. “You can’t come until I say you can. Got it?” I growled against Harry’s pulse point, which sent another shutter through his body. He nodded obediently even though he was struggling to hold it in. I could feel my own climax coming closer as my thrusts slowed down a little to make it last longer. Harry whimpered impatiently. “Please- Let me come- I can’t hold it anymore-“ He begged and clenched his fists around the sheets. “I’m going to mark you Potter. And then I’m going to knot you.” I breathed against Harry’s pulse point and bit down hard. I felt my teeth pierce the skin, licking my lips as I tasted blood which made Harry whine. “Hurts- Please. No more-“ Right before I reached my climax, I pushed my knot inside of Harry with a deep growl. I could feel my knot expanding as I came inside of him. Harry moaned loudly as he tightened his grip around the sheets and rolled his hips against me. I let go of Harry’s neck with my teeth and leaned closer. “It’s alright love. You can come now.” I whispered into his ear. Just as I had finished my sentence Harry arched his back and came with a loud moan.

Harry’s first heat and my first rut both lasted five days. We were both exhausted when it finally ended, none of us barely moved. We were both laying naked on the bed, entangled in each other. Harry was the first to move and he practically flew out of the bed, grabbing the sheet to cover himself up. “What the hell did you do to me?!” He blurted out before looking down at himself, seeing that he was naked, and his clothes had been torn apart. “Did you _rape_ me?!” He yelled angrily. I lazily sat up and raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you honestly think that little of me?” I asked quietly, trying my best not to sound or look hurt. I had said and done things to Harry during his heat that I wouldn’t normally have, but I hadn’t raped him. Harry kept accusing me of rape until I finally got enough. “Shut up! Listen to me! I did _not_ rape you, okay?! You wanted this just as badly as I did if not more! Stop accusing me of something I didn’t do!” I snarled at him, which instantly made Harry shut his mouth. He shamefully hung his head and mumbled an apology.

A little while later, there was a knock on the cell door and Dumbledore’s face appeared in front of the glass. “I think it’s time we all have a little chat.” He said calmly and politely avoided looking directly at us. I picked up the cover and placed it over my lap as Harry sat down on the bed again as far away from me as he possibly could. I would be lying if I said that I didn’t feel hurt by the way Harry was acting, but it made sense. Once Harry had sat back down on the bed and wrapped himself in she sheets he pulled off the bed, Dumbledore entered the room and conjured himself a stool in front of the bed to sit on. “As you both have probably noticed, you have formed what we call a soul bond. You know belong to each other. Draco, as an Alpha, your top priority should always be Harry’s safety. And most importantly, you can never leave his side during his heat. Do you understand that?” Dumbledore asked quietly. I nodded and looked over at Harry who looked rather miserable to say the least. It pained me to see him like this. Harry had never asked for any of this to happen and he had already been through so much. “Yes, I understand that Sir.” From the corner of my eye I saw Dumbledore nod slowly. “Good, that’s good. Now then. Harry my boy, as much as it pains me to say this, know that it is nothing personal, it’s just how the dynamics work-“ Dumbledore sounded genuinely sorry and I understood why. Harry lifted his head slightly to look over at him. “Whatever it is, just spill it. It can’t possibly get any worse than it already has-“ He mumbled quietly and still refused to move any closer to me even though I offered him to wrap the cover around him so he wouldn’t get cold. Dumbledore cleared his throat before speaking. “Harry, as an Omega, your primary task is to serve your Alpha, in this case Draco, and make sure the linage continues, which means bearing children.” Harry yelped and looked terrified at Dumbledore. “But- I’m a guy? I can’t get pregnant, can I? None of this is making any sense-“ harry hid his face in his hands. I felt bad for Harry, he never asked for any of this. I reached out to comfort Harry, but he immediately moved away from me again. My heart sank in my chest and lowered my hand again. I wanted to make Harry realize that he meant the world to me and that I was terribly sorry for scaring him like that, I just didn’t know how, since he wouldn’t even talk to me. “Sir, do you think it would be possible that I could talk to Harry alone? There are some things I would like to talk to him about.” I asked politely and looked up at Dumbledore, who nodded slightly. “Very well. You are both free to leave this cell now. I will have Severus brew some suppressants for you Harry. They will help you through your next heat if you take them properly.” He said as he stood up and left.

After Dumbledore had left the cell, I turned to look at Harry. He was still sitting as far away from me on the bed as he possibly could. I sighed quietly and moved closer to Harry while holding up some of the cover before wrapping it around Harry’s shoulders to prevent him from getting colder than he had already gotten. Harry was shivering but I couldn’t tell if it was from being cold or if he was just either really scared of me or really angry at me. I tried reaching my hand out again and this time Harry didn’t move away from me, mostly because he couldn’t move anywhere without passing me in the process. I gently placed my hand on Harry’s shoulder and watched him as he flinched. My heart sank in my chest once again. “I know I fucked up- You have no idea how bad I feel, Harry. I wish I could take it all back, I really do. I promised myself that I would never hurt you, but that was exactly what happened- I mean, you won’t even look at me-“ I trailed off and tried to fight the tears forming in my eyes. It hurt that Harry was suddenly acting this coldly towards me. “Please say something Harry?” There was a painful long silence before Harry finally spoke. “How do you expect me to be okay with all of this? First you bite me to the point where my shoulder starts bleeding, then you tried to force yourself on me in the courtyard because your stupid Alpha brain thought thinks it’s a good idea, then you rape me continuously for five days straight. And as if all that wasn’t enough Dumbledore shows up and tells me I only have one job in this world, which is to please you whenever you ask for it. And oh yeah; I have to bear your children!” He yelled as he looked over at me, his eyes were glowing with anger. “What do you want me to say? That I’ll be you little pet, that you can play house with, for the rest of my life? Or that I’m thrilled to be your fuck toy?” Harry asked furiously. The look on his face scared me a bit. He looked like he was ready to literally murder someone. For a moment I completely forgot everything about the accusations about rape, but as I snapped out of it, I realized Harry had accused me of rape, again. “Will you stop with the rape accusations? I’m telling you; I did _not_ rape you.” I could feel my patience slowly slipping but I had promised myself that I wouldn’t lose my temper. I took a deep breath to calm myself down before continuing. “I don’t expect you to be okay with any of this. Quite the opposite, you can be angry with me all you like. But we both know deep down that you and I are made for each other. Our bond confirms that whether you like it or not.” I paused for a few seconds to observe Harry. He still looked angry, but he had stopped shaking and had now wrapped himself in the covers to keep himself warm. After a few seconds I spoke again. “I completely understand if you don’t want to be around me anymore when you’re not in heat. I won’t bother you anymore-“ I turned my head away from Harry so he wouldn’t see the tears in my eyes and got up from the bed to find my clothes. I quickly found my clothes and got dressed, keeping my back turned towards Harry to hide the tears. The fact that this hurt me so much meant that I really loved Harry, but I wasn’t so sure it was mutual anymore. I had to get out of there before I was no longer able to hold back the tears. “I know you probably hate me. But my feelings for you haven’t changed. I love you, Harry.” I said as I left the cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter V of The Lion and the Snake!  
> I hope you enjoy the story so far~  
> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you want me to continue the story


	6. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I'm finally back with a new chapter~  
> I received mixed reactions on my last chapter, and I appreciate the honesty you guys gave me. I have been struggling with this chapter, I really wanted to get it right, until I thought 'Screw it. This is my story, and I will write it how I like it.'  
> I'm always open to critique, all I ask is that you respect my choices as the writer.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy~

**Draco’s POV**

I hurried down the hallways to get away from the hospital wing as fast as I could. The tears were now rapidly streaming down my cheeks and there was nothing I could do to stop them. Luckily, the hallways were empty, so no one saw my tears. My feelings were a mess and all I knew was that I couldn’t stand to look at Harry right now, it hurt too much.

After wandering for some time, I found myself in the boys’ bathroom on the sixth floor. I closed the door behind me and let myself sink to the floor while leaning against the door. Now that I was sure I was alone I finally let myself feel everything. My shoulders were bouncing up and down as I sobbed. The guilt washed over like a tide wave, weighing me down like a ton of bricks. I pulled my knees up under my chin and wrapped my arms tightly around them before hiding my face in my knees. I could hear chatter and laughter from the hallways, meaning classes must have ended. I prayed that no one would try to enter the bathroom and waited anxiously for people to pass by. In the middle of all this I heard a sound next to me and quickly turned my head, only to find myself staring directly at Moaning Myrtle. “I’ve never seen you cry before. What’s the matter?” She asked as she looked at me. She was studying my face as if she had never seen tears before. “Why does it matter to you?” I asked and turned my head away from her, staring blankly into nothing. “It matters to me because I know the look on your face. You’re not the first heartbroken student I have seen in my time here as a ghost.” She simply replied and let herself float down next to me, copying the way I was sitting. “So, tell me, what’s the matter. Who do I need to haunt to cheer you up?” Myrtle asked, trying her best to lift the mood. “No one. This is my own fault. I fucked up, Myrtle. I hurt the person that means the world to me, and now-“ I could barely even get myself to say it out of fear of it being true. “Now they hate me- How Am I supposed to make this right again?” I mumbled as a wave of hopelessness washed over me. My chest was aching, but at the same time it felt terribly empty. I felt something cold on my shoulder and turned my head slightly. Myrtle had placed her hand on my shoulder, and she was smiling softly at me. “You will find a way to make it right. I know you will. You’re Draco Malfoy, and there is one thing I know for certain about you; you don’t give up without a fight.” She said and sent me an encouraging smile before floating away.

I stayed in the bathroom for a while to clear my thoughts, even though it wasn’t easy. My feelings and my thoughts were a fucking mess. After around an hour or so I finally got myself together and got up from the floor. Myrtle was right. I would find a way to make this right again. I refused to give up without a fight. I took a deep breath, washed my face and dried my eyes before leaving the bathroom. The hallways were empty to my luck and I decided to go straight to my common room.

Once I got back to the common room I decided to go straight to bed. I needed to come up with a plan to make up with Harry. I let myself fall onto my stomach on the bed and let out a frustrated groan into my pillow. I knew Harry probably just needed some space right now, but I hated the feeling of Harry hating me. 

Hours passed by and I hadn’t gotten any closer to figuring out how to make it up to Harry. I let out another frustrated groan into my pillow and decided that it was probably best if I just went to sleep. I got up from the bed and walked over to my wardrobe to find my sleepwear. ‘Maybe I’ll figure something out while I sleep-‘ I thought to myself and quickly changed into my sleepwear before crawling back into bed. I pulled the cover over me and let my head sink into the pillow as I tried to get comfortable. Nothing seemed to work, and I ended up staring at the ceiling for an awfully long time before finally drifting off to a restless slumber.

When morning came it felt like I had barely slept at all. I had been tossing and turning most of the time. I glanced around the dormitory and noticed that I was the only person awake. At first I found it a bit strange until I remembered what day it was. I had completely lost track of the days when my rut had started. I sat up in my bed and stretched lightly while suppressing a small yawn. Since I was already awake, I figured that I might as well just go take a shower, maybe that would help me figure out a plan. I got out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe to grab two clean towels. I didn’t give a damn about the creaking sound my wardrobe made as I opened it. I didn’t give a damn if I woke the others up. I swung the towels over my shoulder and walked out to the showers. I hung up my towel and turned on the water before getting undressed. As I stepped under the water, I let out a loud sigh. The warm water felt nice against my skin. I allowed my thoughts to start wandering while I was standing under the warm water. They kept circling around the way Harry had looked at me after we had both come to ourselves again after our rut and heat. Just the thought was enough to bring the tears back. I quickly blinked to make them disappear again before they could run down my cheeks, even though no one would notice if I had been crying in the shower. After a few minutes of trying to keep the tears away I gave up and just let them run. I hated that harry could make me feel this weak and vulnerable, but at the same time I didn’t hate it.

I stayed in the shower for an awfully long time and when I finally got out the others had cleared out of the dorm. I grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it tightly around my waist before grabbing the other towel to dry off my hair. The shower hadn’t brought me closer to a solution to how I was going to make it up to Harry. I let out a deep sigh of frustration as I walked back to my bed and let myself fall onto the bed, landing on my back. I stared blankly up at the ceiling for a while before sitting back up. I had decided that I would give Harry some space and I would try my best to stay clear of him for at least a week. I promised myself that I wouldn’t try to talk to him, not even once, the following week. That turned out to be way easier than I thought it would be, Harry seemed to be having the same idea as me.

I started talking a great deal more to Pansy during that week compared to how much I usually talked to her. I even started confiding in her about how hurt I was. At first, she told me to be a man about it and stop whining, but as the week progressed it became more apparent to her that I was being serious.

“To be honest, I thought this whole thing was all part of a cunning scheme to weaken Potter and then humiliate him by dumping him in front of a bunch of people. Just saying.” Pansy confessed while we were chatting in the common room late one afternoon. Pansy was leaning against my shoulder and I’m sure it must have looked like we were a coupe to some people. I didn’t mind that Pansy was leaning against me, I still just saw her as a friend.

“Of course not! Pansy, I lo-“ I hesitated at first, which made Pansy raise her brows at me. “I love him, Pansy. I would _never_ do that to him.” Finally saying it out loud for other people to hear as well felt great, but also sad. “I’m afraid it’s not mutual anymore though. I fucked up bad Pansy.” I mumbled and tried my best to stay composed. I had been crying way too much over these last couple of days, it just seemed like nothing was able to soothe the heartache. I even tried to use a spell that supposedly, if performed correctly, temporarily turns off your emotions. Pansy’s expression softened a bit as she looked at me. “I know Draco. But if Potter doesn’t realize what he’s saying goodbye to by ignoring you, then he’s a bloody idiot. You are one of the most amazing people I know.” She said and sent me a small smile before stretching a bit to place a kiss on my cheek. “I have classes to attend, but we can talk later if you’d like? I can even sing you a lullaby to help you sleep.” She said with a small laugh as she got up from the couch. I scowled at her, which just made her laugh more. “Alright, no lullaby. Got it.” She said before disappeared out of the common room to attend her last class before dinner.

I had never really considered Pansy as someone I could confide in with things like this, but deep down she cared about me and I knew she just wanted me to be happy.

We ended up getting a bit closer during the time I spent apart from Harry. Sure, we had been friends since our first year, but this was different.

**Harry’s POV**

“I love you, Harry.”

Those words rang in my ears as I watched Draco leave. My throat felt dry and I didn’t know what to do or say. Part of me wanted to get up and sprint after Draco to tell him that I loved him back, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. He had hurt me and treated me like I was nothing but a fuck toy he could have some fun with. It was going to take me a while to forgive what he had done to me, and I wasn’t even sure that I ever could forgive him. But even though Draco had treated me terribly, hearing him say that he loved made me feel happy. He even used my first name instead of my surname for a change.

Images and memories from the past 5 days slowly started coming back to me as I was getting ready to leave the cell Snape had brought me to at the beginning of my heat. Seeing and remembering those things again made me feel weird and squeamish. I would definitely have to take the suppressants Snape would be making for me. I didn’t want to ever become like that again. My entire body was sore, and it ached when I tried to move. As I was getting dressed, I caught sight of my reflection in the thick glass walls. I had bruises and bitemarks all over my body, some of the bitemarks even looked very recent, they were still red and swollen. I had been sore after sex with Draco before, but this was a whole new level of sore. It looked like Draco had been beating me continuously for days.

When I finally got back to the Gryffindor common room, I was so exhausted that I barely even noticed Ron and Hermione were waiting for me. “Harry! You look awful, what happened?” Hermione shrieked when she saw me stagger through the portrait hole. I barely even managed to shake my head at her. I really didn’t have the energy to talk about it, and even if I’d had the energy, I didn’t want to talk about it either. That didn’t seem to stop Hermione though, she kept asking when I didn’t give her answer the first time. “Hermione, back off. Give him some space.” Ron said and practically had to manhandle her off me. Hermione didn’t look happy with the silence I had given her, but she ended up accepting it. I knew I would have to tell them what had happened eventually, but today was not the day.

I spend the following week trying to avoid Draco at all costs. I didn’t want to have to face him. I was still mad at him for the way he had treated me. The bruises and bitemarks started to fade away after a few days, but my body still felt incredibly sore.

Avoiding Draco turned out to be far easier than I had imagined it would be. I only saw him during mealtime and when he entered or left class. Not even once did he try to approach me, which I honestly found a bit odd. I had kind of expected him to go out of his way to constantly apologize to me or be all over me like a lost puppy, but he did neither of those things. In fact, he didn’t even look at me. I wanted him to stay away from me, but at the same time I wanted him to at least try to make it up me somehow.

“He hasn’t made a single attempt at approaching me for a week! I thought he loved me. Or was that all a lie to make me less angry at him?!” I blurted out when I was sitting in the common room along with Ron and Hermione at the end of the week. From the corner of my eye, I could see Ron and Hermione exchange worried looks. “Look mate, Malfoy is probably just trying to give you some space to cool off after your last encounter. I’m sure He will be back at trying to apologize soon.” Ron said, his voice sounded a little nervous. Hermione nodded her head. “I’m positive Ron is right, just give it a few more days maybe?” She added, she sounded nervous as well. “Honestly, guys, you don’t have to keep treating me like I’m a fragile piece of porcelain. I’m fine.” I said with a sigh when I noticed their worried looks. “If it really bothers you that much, why don’t you talk to him? Be the bigger person Harry, I know you’re still angry at him, but deep down you still love him. If you didn’t, Draco not talking to you wouldn’t bother you this much.” Hermione added carefully. Her voice indicated that she was a bit nervous about how I would react. I sighed heavily. I knew she was right. I still loved Draco, even though he had treated me terribly, I just wasn’t ready to admit it yet. I stood up and started walking towards the portrait hole. “Where are you going mate?” Ron asked confused when he saw me get up and leave. “I have made up my mind. If Draco won’t come to me, I will go to him. I have an itch that only Draco knows how to scratch.” I replied and left the common room. I could hear Ron’s and Hermione’s confused voices behind me after the portrait had swung back in place, but I didn’t care. All I cared about was finding Draco, and I knew just where to look for him.

I remember Draco telling me that he had always really liked the night sky, so I decided that the first place I would look for him was the astronomy tower. I quietly moved up the stairs to the astronomy tower. As soon as I was close enough to the end of the stairs, I immediately noticed the back of Draco’s head. His perfectly platinum blonde hair was lit up by the moon and was shining beautifully. He was standing with his back turned towards the stairs, so surprising him wouldn’t be an issue. I stopped in my tracks to consider my next move; should I just casually walk up next to him without saying a word and wait for him to notice me? Or should I maybe sneak up behind him and cover his eyes to have him guess who it was? I had so many options and I just couldn’t choose between them. But before I even got to decide Draco started to move. ‘Shit, he’s going to turn around and notice me before I can even come up with a decent plan.’ I knew I had to act quickly, and I was starting to panic slightly. A last-minute decision resulted in me leaning against the stone wall at the top of the stairs, trying to look as casual as I possibly could. I quickly folded my arms across my chest, to make it look even more casual, right before Draco turned around and saw me standing there. That’s when I noticed it; his eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying recently. Draco froze on the spot when he saw me leaning against the wall. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it again, almost as if he had changed his mind. His gaze was glued to the ground in front of him and he looked a bit uneasy. The silence was killing me, but I didn’t know what to say either.

After a few minutes of complete silence Draco finally looked up from the ground, his eyes were still glistening slightly from his tears. “I’m guessing you’re here to yell at me some more for not talking to you for an entire week?” He questioned quietly as he wrapped his arms protectively around himself, almost like he was trying to ward off my words, even though I wasn’t going to yell at him. I shook my head and pushed myself away from the wall to stand up straight in front of him. Even though I was standing straight, Draco was still almost a head taller than me. “That’s not why I’m here. Even though I have to admit that it pissed me off.” I replied and looked slightly up to make eye contact with Draco.

Draco looked like he could burst into more tears any second. This whole thing had taken harder on him than I had expected it to. “Look, I know you’re probably still angry with me and you have every right to be. I was being inconsiderate and rude. Of course, I don’t want you to just be my fuck toy or pet that I can play house with whenever I feel like it. And I’m sorry if that’s the impression I gave off, because that’s not what I want. I want to love and cherish you. I want to protect you. You are my Omega, and I am your Alpha. We will figure this out together-“ Before Draco could finish his sentence I cut him off. “Shut up and kiss me.” Draco stared confused at me. “I thought you wanted me to apologize. I don’t understand-“ I cut him off again. “I said, shut up and kiss me. So, shut up and kiss me you idiot.” I said as I stepped closer to Draco, grabbing his tie to pull him down towards me. Draco still stared confused at me. “What?” I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at Draco, now he was just being stupid. I pressed my lips impatiently against his and that’s when he finally realized that I was being serious. As soon as our lips touched again it felt like fireworks in my stomach. I didn’t know how much I had missed this feeling until I finally felt it again. I let go of Draco’s tie and wrapped both of my arms around Draco’s neck to pull myself closer to him. I felt Draco’s arms around my waist, holding me close and gently pressing me closer to him. Draco kissed me hungrily, and I could tell that he had been longing for me. I would be lying, not only to myself but also to Draco, if I said I hadn’t been longing for Draco as well. I let my tongue slowly brush against Draco’s lower lip, asking for permission to enter his mouth which Draco more than willingly gave me. A small moan escaped my lips as our tongues collided and I could feel my cheeks heat up, which made Draco smirk slightly into the kiss. That was the Draco I knew and loved, the Draco that smirked at my countless attempts at keeping quiet but failed. I could feel Draco’s hands wandering down my back towards my ass, but I didn’t mind. Before I knew it, Draco had swept me off my feet and had picked me up. With a surprised yelp I instinctively wrapped my legs around Draco’s hips so I wouldn’t fall anywhere.

Draco carefully carried me down the staircase and entered a small room at the foot of the stairs. Not even once on his way down the stairs did he pull away from the kiss. I had never noticed the room before, but I didn’t really care either. I had a rather good feeling about where this was going, and I wanted it badly. But at the same time, I also wanted Draco to understand that I had boundaries. Draco gently put me down on the bed that was conveniently placed in the room and I pulled away from the kiss. “Alright, I have a few things I would like to say before we go any further.” I said and looked up at Draco, who was already pouting. I tried my best to not roll my eyes at him and continued. ”I would like to be in control once in a while. My body is still sore from my heat. No more bitemarks, at least not until the ones I have now are healed. And last, but not least, you need to be gentler, I wasn’t able to sit down properly for two days.” I said the last one with a small smile. Draco didn’t look convinced that I still wanted him and this time I wasn’t able to stop myself from rolling my eyes at him. “Do you really need me to say the words out loud, Malfoy?” I teased with the hint of a small smirk curving on the corner of my mouth. Draco smirked slightly back and tilted his head slightly to the side while looking down at me. “That depends, which words?” He questioned and watched as my cheeks started heating up. “I can’t believe you’re making me say this-“ I mumbled and cleared my throat before continuing. “Please just fuck me already?”

I barely even had to ask Draco to fuck me before he was back to kissing me, but this time he was kissing his way around my neck in a slow and gentle yet teasing pace. Draco crawled onto the bed as he continued to kiss his way around my neck. I let my head fall backwards as I let out a deep breathy sigh. Draco’s gentle kisses felt incredible and left me wanting more.

I quickly straddled Draco’s thighs and pulled his vest off before unbuttoning his shirt. My hands were a bit shaky, but I managed to get his shirt unbuttoned without too much trouble. Draco leaned back on his elbows and watched me carefully as I started fiddling with his belt to unbuckle it. He just sat there, a soft smirk curving on his lips. ‘Is he seriously just going to sit there and let me do all the work?’ I thought to myself as I finally managed to open his belt. It was no surprise to see that Draco had already started to get hard, even though I had barely even touched him yet. I allowed myself to smirk softly as I started to slowly rub Draco through his pants. He let out a quiet moan and I could feel him harden even more through his pants. He must have really been longing for me. I could feel myself harden as well and tried to muffle a soft moan by biting down on my bottom lip. There was a soft smirk curving on Draco’s lips as he continued to watch me. He let out a deep breathy sigh as I leaned in to kiss his neck. Draco was now rock hard, and I couldn’t help but smirk satisfied to myself. I decided to tease him even more and started to place gentle love bites all around his neck, just to see his reaction. Draco moaned softly and let his head fall slightly backwards to give me some more space to work with.

That wasn’t the reaction I was expecting, quite the opposite actually.

I moved away from Draco’s thighs to remove his pants completely. His cock was throbbing impatiently beneath the fabric of his boxers, yet Draco didn’t make an effort to take care of it. I could feel Draco’s gaze resting on me as I removed his pants. ‘He really is expecting me to do all the work. This guy-‘ I thought to myself and looked up to meet Draco’s eyes. “What?” I asked and shot him an annoyed look. I was starting to get a bit impatient. Teasing Draco had made me hard as well and my cock made a small impatient throb, which made me bite down on my lip to muffle the moan. It was getting harder to contain them the longer Draco dragged this out. I sent Draco an impatient look and watched as the smirk on his lips grew bigger. “I thought you never wanted to see me again, let alone let me touch you?” He questioned and tilted his head slightly to the side while looking at me. My cheeks went red as I stared back at him. “Shut it. Do you want me or not?” I asked and ignored the fact that my cheeks were now burning. I had a feeling that my face was as red as a tomato, but right now I couldn’t care less. I had an ich that I needed scratched and Draco was the only person who knew just how to do so. That was all I needed from Draco right now. If I still hated him when we were done, I could always go back to not talking to him if that was what I felt like. 

Draco hesitated before pushing me onto my back. It was kind of nice to see that he was being careful, but I was too impatient to care. I just wanted him to fuck me, that was all. I signaled Draco that it was okay for him to continue, which made him light up a little. He gained back some of the confidence he had always shown and started undressing me.

I laid obediently on the bed and didn’t move a muscle to show Draco that I wanted this. He sent me a small smirk as he pulled off my pants and I let out a sigh of relief. My cock made a small throb of excitement and a soft moan escaped my lips, which made the smirk on Draco’s lips grow a little bigger. I let out a quiet impatient whimper and squirmed slightly as I looked up at Draco. “How much longer are you planning on dragging this out?” I asked and watched as Draco grinned down at me. He was enjoying this a little too much. Draco didn’t answer my question verbally, but instead he bent over me and kissed me passionately while gently pressing a hand down against my crotch to rub me through my boxers. It felt incredible and I instinctively rolled my hips against Draco’s hand, indicating that I wanted more. I could tell by the way Draco was kissing me that he was getting just as impatient as me, but it seemed like he was determined to tease me to the point where all I could do was beg for him to fuck me, And I hated to admit it, but I was already at that point. I pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Draco. “Would you please just fuck me already? The teasing is unbearable-“ Once again, Draco didn’t answer me directly, but instead responded by slipping his hand inside my boxers and stroked my already rock hard cock. I whimpered impatiently once more. “Please Draco- I need you inside me. I can’t take it anymore; I just want you to fuck me.” I pleaded desperately as I instinctively arched my entire body towards Draco’s touch. I needed him badly, it was almost agonizing.

Draco growled deeply and practically ripped my boxers off me, making my cheeks go red. At this point I was just a horny mess, unable to think straight. A small yelp escaped me when Draco grabbed me by the hips and lifted them up from the bed. I could feel his cock throbbing eagerly against my hole and tried to roll my hips towards him, but the way he was holding me made it extremely difficult. “What are you waiting for? Just shove it in already!” I cried out impatiently. Even though I wasn’t in heat my body reacted to Draco’s presence. I kept trying to roll my hips towards Draco’s cock to get it inside of me, and finally he got the hint. Draco rammed himself inside of me and we both moaned loudly. It did hurt at first, but the pain quickly turned into to pleasure and I was unable to contain my moans. I was unaware of how much I had missed the feeling of Draco’s cock inside of me until I felt it again. It felt like I fit Draco like a velvet glove, a perfect fit.

Draco started moving his hips and grabbed my hips tighter to keep them in the air while he was thrusting himself inside of me. I was trembling in pleasure and didn’t even bother to try to cover up my moans at this point. I just wanted Draco to keep thrusting into me. I curled my fists around the bedsheet on each side of me and let my head sink into the pillow.

After a while of thrusting into me while my hips were n the air, Draco lowered them back onto the bed and let go of my hips. He stopped moving his own hips for a bit to reposition himself properly, even though it was only for a few seconds it felt like it took him forever. When he finally started moving his hips again, I let out a loud moan. Draco smirked satisfied and leaned down to my neck, his breaths against my skin made me shiver slightly. I wrapped my legs around Draco’s waist, which made Draco groan slightly. “Fuck, you’re so tight Harry. I don’t know how much longer I can hold back. I’m going to come soon.” He breathed against my neck, which sent shivers down my spine. I could feel my own climax closing in as well. “Draco I’m going to come- Please- More-“ I moaned. I could feel Draco’s lips curve into a smirk against my neck. “I’ll give you a choice. You can either reach your climax and come, or you can submit to me, without being in heat, and let me bite you.” Draco whispered into my ear and gave my earlobe a soft bite before pulling away. The movement of his hips slowed down as well. I whimpered quietly when Draco slowed down. I wanted to reach my climax and come desperately, it felt like my body was about to explode. But something inside of me told me that I should choose to submit to Draco. Memories of all the times Draco had bitten me during my heat came back, and I was surprised when I remembered that not one of them had hurt, it had felt good and I had moaned every time Draco bit me. Even though I wanted to reach my climax, I had made my decision. “I- I submit. I want you to bite me.” I replied. Draco’s eyes flashed for a second, just like they did when he entered the cell I was put in during my heat. But this time I wasn’t scared of him, it felt familiar, it felt safe. I let my guard down to fully submit to Draco and was instantly hit by a wave of pleasure, it was like I could feel everything Draco felt as well. Draco leaned back down and gently pressed his lips against the skin of my neck. He let his lips rest there for a few seconds before he opened his mouth, and I could feel his teeth grazing my neck before slowly piercing the skin. I let out a soft moan at the feeling and heard Draco moan softly against my neck as well. He started moving his hips again, still biting softly into my neck. “You made the right choice. As a reward I will let you come.” Draco mumbled against my neck as he thrusted slightly deeper into me before let my name roll off his tongue as he came inside of me. Draco’s climax sent a wave of pleasure through my body. I clenched my fists tighter around the sheets and let Draco’s name roll off my tongue in a loud moan as I came as well.

Draco was panting heavily against my neck as he gently laid down on top of me on the bed. I let go of Draco’s hips with my legs and let them fall onto the bed on each side of Draco. He still had his teeth sunk into my neck, but I didn’t mind. Even though I wasn’t in heat, the feeling of Draco’s teeth in my neck felt nice somehow. I found myself wondering if it was just the Omega inside of me talking or if I actually liked it. After a few minutes of just laying on the bed, catching our breaths again, Draco let go of my neck. I winced slightly when Draco pulled his teeth out of my neck, but the pain quickly went away. Draco used a healing spell on my neck to help ease the slight pain.

I had promised myself that I would never allow myself to become the helpless mess I had been during my heat but thinking back, made me realize that maybe it hadn’t been as bad as I had thought it out to be in the first place, maybe I had even been exaggerating a bit. That being said, I was still pissed at Draco for the way he had been acting the days leading up to it all, but I was slowly starting to understand that he never meant to hurt me. His hormones were going crazy because of his upcoming rut, and so were mine because of my upcoming heat.

Draco was lazily playing with my messy hair, and I couldn’t help but smile softly at the feeling. I usually hated it when people touched my hair, but it was different with Draco. Everything felt different with Draco, especially after I had chosen to fully submit to him out of my heat. I knew Draco was feeling it too. It felt like our bond was so much stronger now. We could feel everything the other person felt.

Draco slowly rolled off me and laid down next to me on the bed instead. He snaked an arm around med to pull me close to him before lazily waving his hand to pull the cover over us to shield us from the cool air.

I was starting to regret ever thinking that all I would ever need Draco for again was meaningless sex. As I was laying there in Draco’s arms, I began to realize that I really did love him, and I was now ready to admit it, not only to myself but also to Draco.

“Hey Draco?” I mumbled quietly and turned my head to look up at him.

“Hm?” Draco said back as he lazily turned his head to look down at me as well. He was smiling softly, and he looked peaceful.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter VI of The Lion and the Snake!  
> I hope you enjoy the story so far~  
> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you want me to continue the story


End file.
